


Мы возвращаемся

by gentleman_bastard



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Canon, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard
Summary: Правда заключалась в том, что Тесей был трусом.Для всех вокруг Тесей был героем войны, способным учеником, блестящим аврором. Для всех вокруг Тесей был живым олицетворением Гриффиндора — Годриком двадцатого века, лицом с пропагандистского плаката, идеальным сыном и братом. Про его военные подвиги ходили легенды, как раньше ходили легенды про его учёбу в Хогвартсе. Ньют не знал ни одного человека, который ненавидел бы Тесея; им восхищались даже завистники, силясь скрыть восторг за желчными речами.Но Тесей был трусом, и Ньют оберегал это знание ревностно и молчаливо, в том числе от Тесея. В особенности — от Тесея.Иллюстрации Ginger Alice





	Мы возвращаемся

**Author's Note:**

> Инцест, тройничок, оригинальные персонажи, AU (событий «Фантастических тварей» не было или они сильно искажены), приквел к фильму. Авторский фанкаст на Тесея Скамандера — актёр Тоби Стивенс.

 

 

 

**Часть первая  
Под шквальным ветром**

 

 

 

 

**1  
Вот как кончится мир**

  
К вечеру мутное небо разразилось громом, и лагерь замер, напряжённо прислушавшись. Признав в звуке надвигающееся ненастье, взвод издал общий протяжный стон. Персиваль вышел из палатки, прикурил на ходу. Вокруг раздавалось бормотание, перемежаемое вспышками водоотталкивающих заклинаний. Формулы читали устало — лагерь давно и быстро увяз в грязи. Они и разбивали его на грязи.   
  
У Изер они стояли две недели, но Пашендейль уже стал именем нарицательным: для миль болотной топи, постоянного холода, безостановочных артиллерийских залпов и испарений иприта, раздиравших слизистую.  
  
«Мистер Грейвз», — приветствовали его формально, пока он обходил куцую палатку. Отсюда сквозь туман над рекой можно было разглядеть брошенные немецкие укрепления, опутанные колючей проволокой. Где-то дальше, как доложила разведка, должны были стоять волшебники, защищённые теми же чарами, что и корпуса магических экспедиционных сил. Британцы послали людей на север узнать точные координаты, но с равнин никто не вернулся. Тесей говорил: «Пока». Пока не вернулись. Персиваль затянулся глубже.   
  
О появлении Тесея он догадался по знакомому шёпоту, захлестнувшему лагерь волной. Слов Персиваль разобрать не мог, но знал, что говорили люди.  
  
«Тесей Скамандер», «Мистер Скамандер»: вот что повторяли голоса. Персиваль знал и интонацию. Здесь, в затяжной пасмурной сырости, и в Аррасе, где шли на город, а попали в мясорубку, Тесея встречали с надеждой и трепетом. Это были его, Персиваля, люди, но даже они тянулись к Тесею Скамандеру: к его отеческой улыбке и язвительным шуткам, подслащивавшим авторитет героя. Год назад Персиваль ненавидел его за это. Он ненавидел бы Тесея и сейчас, если бы сам не попался на крючок.   
  
— Есть новости? — спросил Персиваль, когда Тесей поравнялся с ним.  
  
— Пока никаких.  
  
— Времени ждать нет.  
  
Тесей вытащил у него изо рта самокрутку и затянулся.  
  
— Они придут.  
  
Персиваль молча всматривался в очертания чужой базы впереди. Он протянул ладонь. Тесей, затянувшись напоследок, вернул ему самокрутку и зашагал прочь.  
  
— Нужно обсудить детали наступления.   
  
Персиваль двинулся следом, не зная, предлог это или правда.   
  
Чтобы затеряться среди не-магов, во Фландрии они оба носили британские кители в равных чинах майоров. Отличались только зачарованные нашивки на предплечьях. При этом с появлением Тесея Персиваль снова чувствовал, что собственная форма сидит на нём как с чужого плеча. Глупость, конечно, всего лишь результат Тесеева обаяния: черты, которой Персивалю не хватало на фронте.  
  
Персиваль хмыкнул себе под нос.   
  
Поначалу он считал Тесея выскочкой. Тот был младше и неопытнее и, казалось, был опьянён везением новичка, словно удачливый игрок в казино. Со временем война проредит его фишки, думал Персиваль без злобы.   
  
Чем дольше они стояли в одном лагере, тем быстрее снисходительное пренебрежение Персиваля сменялось раздражением.   
  
До него доходили обрывки разговоров и оценивающие взгляды. Двух командиров сравнивали, и сравнение оказывалось не в его пользу. Никакого недовольства. Лёгкое разочарование, которое появляется при сопоставлении мастерской копии с оригиналом.  
  
Заштукатуривая просчёты, Персиваль годами создавал фасад для репутации человека, неспособного ошибиться. Тесей ошибаться мог — не то чтобы он это делал, — и после люди пошли бы за ним хоть в геенну огненную.   
  
То, на что Персиваль положил годы, было для Тесея естественным. Персиваля Грейвза назначили командиром. Тесей Скамандер командиром родился.  
  
Персиваль не испытывал зависти. Он был озлоблен так, как лишённый природного таланта художник мог злиться на ленивого гения, которому любая форма давалась легко.   
  
Только в корне подобной злобы всегда крылся восторг.  
  
Персиваль выбросил окурок и, пригнувшись, откинул полог палатки. Внутри чары расширения позволяли снова выпрямить спину; здесь поместился небольшой стол, на котором перо дописывало отчёт, рядом был закреплён умывальник над тазом с мыльной водой. Немного, но больше, чем у магических экспедиционных сил, не обласканных Конфедерацией. Когда обливиаторы появились на Западном фронте, за это их невзлюбили в первую очередь. За это и за опоздание почти в три года.  
  
Персиваль привычным движением призвал из рукава палочку, закрыл палатку и обновил Инсулато. В тишине было слышно, как снаружи набирала силу гроза.   
Теcей снял ремень с кителя.  
  
— Детали наступления? — Персиваль поднял бровь.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Тесей и сбросил китель с ремнём на стул. — Нам ничего нового не сообщали. Ну, иди сюда.  
  
Стоило ему поманить ладонью, как Персиваль потянулся навстречу. Это нельзя было назвать движением — скорее, ощущением, что центр тяжести сместился к грудной клетке.  
  
Расстёгивался Персиваль на ходу.  
  
— Без данных разведки обливиаторы будут идти вслепую.  
  
— Сказал же, — схватив за шлёвки форменных брюк, Тесей притянул его ближе, чтобы поцеловать, — они придут.  
  
Все возражения Персиваля разбились о жёсткий рот Тесея, как волны о камень.  
  
— Хочешь послать ещё людей, шли своих. — Тесей отстранился приспустить брюки. Взгляда он не отводил.   
  
— У меня осталось семнадцать человек.  
  
Персиваль выдохнул сквозь зубы, почувствовав давление сомкнувшихся пальцев. Каждый раз от этих сухих движений у него вставал чуть ли не вопреки.  
  
— Тогда дай им время, — сказал Тесей, двигая рукой, и на мгновение запнулся, когда Персиваль подхватил. — Это славные парни.  
  
Он откинул голову, двинул бёдрами. От ухмылки складка в углу его рта очертилась глубже. Голос у него оставался прежним. С тем же успехом они могли спорить за столом, разделённые картой Пашендейля, а не дрочить друг другу. Персиваль против воли опустил глаза на ладонь Тесея, на запястье, усыпанное таким количеством веснушек, что они больше походили на загар. Должно быть, эта золотистая рябь тянулась дальше до плеч. Персиваль не знал. Они никогда не раздевались. Для такого у них не было ни постели, ни времени, ни — за эти полгода стало ясно — запала со стороны Тесея.   
  
Всё же Тесей выбрал его, свою худшую копию, незваного янки, который явился в потрёпанный лагерь БЭС, чтобы диктовать условия. Персиваль был свеж и благоухал чистотой под стать новенькой форме с нашивкой «Memoriae Mors». И форма, и нашивка, и подпись, и выражение лица Персиваля — всё кричало: «Мы здесь законно, а вы — нет». Несколько раз Персиваль произнёс это вслух, за что в БЭС его невзлюбили лично.  
  
При этом Тесей — глас народа, живая легенда, бесконечный послужной список — выбрал его.  
  
— Два часа, — надсадно сказал Персиваль, толкаясь вперёд. Их дыхание стало тяжелее, резко выделилось на фоне бытового лагерного шума и гула грозы. Он прервался, сдержав стон, когда Тесей сжал пальцы сильнее. Рядом с ним Персиваль и так постоянно чувствовал себя младше, и это было далеко не приятное ощущение. Подобная молодость граничила с полной неопытностью. — Просрочат — мне придётся доложить.  
  
Тесей толкнул его к столу, приникнув ближе, вцепился Персивалю в волосы на затылке.  
  
— Три. До отбоя. — Он вжался губами Персивалю в шею и начал двигать ладонью быстрее. Персиваль молча подстроился. Прикрыв глаза, он воровато вдохнул носом запах волос Тесея, в которые никогда не позволял себе зарываться рукой, и его повело не хуже, чем от первой сигареты с утра. — Давай, Грейвз, не будь занозой в заднице, — пробормотал Тесей ему под ухо и, качнув бёдрами, довольно хмыкнул. Вибрация прошла по коже Персиваля, каким-то образом дойдя до члена.  
  
Тесей снова толкнулся Персивалю в кулак, на этот раз размашисто и требовательно, и Персиваль поймал новый ритм. Они начинали без прелюдий и заканчивали побыстрее. Полгода хрестоматийной дрочки без осложнений.  
  
Кончая, Тесей обхватил его за загривок, но движение другой ладони не прекратил. Лицо у него из расслабленного стало сосредоточенным. Он дожал Персиваля двумя рывками, глядя ему в глаза то ли внимательно, то ли выжидательно — Персиваль схватил его за локоть на своём плече и подался навстречу.  
  
На мгновение они замерли. Персиваль упирался лбом в Тесееву шею, тот продолжал придерживать его за затылок, губами касаясь волос. Тогда они были ближе друг к другу, чем секунды до этого.  
  
Тесей отстранился привести себя в порядок. Собирался он так же бесстрастно, как во время побудки. Персиваль окликнул его, когда он уже выходил из палатки.  
  
— Я жду до отбоя. — Он всё ещё сидел на краю стола и обернулся через плечо. — После на вас надавит Конфедерация.  
  
Тесей знакомым движением поправил волосы, выбившиеся из вьющегося хвоста, и растянул губы в улыбке, которая ещё год назад вызывала у Персиваля раздражение.  
  
— Ну вот. А люди считают, что с тобой невозможно договориться.  
  
Он открыл полог, впустив в палатку грозовой шум и недовольные людские голоса, и когда закрыл её с другой стороны, Персиваль остался в насмешливой тишине. 

 

 

 

**2  
Нам говорили: «Здесь, на карте»**

  
Если бы Персиваля попросили описать осень 1917-го в двух словах, он не задумываясь ответил бы: «грязь» и «хаос». Сентябрь стал продолжением зацикленного кошмара под названием Пашендейль.  
  
После Лагенмарка их раскидало приказами, словно прицельные шары от удара битка. Обливиаторов приставили к десятому британскому корпусу. Магические экспедиционные силы бессистемно метались от армии к армии, а с ними Тесей. Министр Эвермонд делал вид, что ситуация с волшебниками на Западном фронте не касалась Англии, но вокруг твердили одно: он не сдержал людей законом и теперь сидел сложа руки, игнорируя беззаконие. Он продолжал подкармливать магические БЭС под видом гуманитарной помощи Конфедерации, и все продолжали делать вид, что этого не понимают.   
  
Солдаты дезертировали отовсюду, и корпуса стали походить на растревоженный муравейник.   
  
Новостей от Тесея не было. Ночью в лагере люди шептались о судьбе его отряда. С каждым днём истории у костра всё больше походили на городские легенды.   
  
Персиваль слышал, что Тесей примкнул к французской армии на севере, что после они аппарировали на помощь первому корпусу АНЗАК в битве за Менин, что одновременно с этим людей Тесея видели в лесу Гленкорс — какого дьявола они вообще там забыли? Он слышал, что Тесей лишился глаза в крупной магической стычке на озере Зиллебек, прикрывая тылы не-магов в нескольких километрах от границы фронта. Что в битве за гряду Брудсейнд у немцев на юге были то ли драконы, то ли вервольфы, то ли чёрт знает что ещё, и что Тесей Скамандер был там, шёл первым и кричал отряду не отступать, пока не сорвал глотку, и что сражался он до последнего.   
  
Враньё, говорили люди, Тесей Скамандер умер не по-геройски, а как все они, старина, тут помрут — ну, вроде того обливиатора, который оступился на деревянном помосте, уронил палочку да захлебнулся в размытой дождём грязи, поминай теперь как звали.   
  
Кто-то отвечал: не мели чушь, приятель, это всё сказки. Тесей Скамандер не может умереть.   
  
Ливни не прекращались. Вместе с ними, сквозь них, войска тянулись вперёд приливной волной под действием высших сил. Персиваль всё же послал письмо через Совиные ВС, хотя его предупредили, что немцы снова применили иприт, и сова может не долететь.   
  
Письмо ушло двенадцатого октября, когда Пашендейль был взят. Первое осознание победы принесло людям облегчение, но за ним не последовало радости. В топях и холоде они потеряли за малым полмиллиона человек. Полмиллиона убитыми и ранеными — результат математики войны, способный отрезвить любого романтика.  
  
Персиваль надеялся, что Тесей Скамандер не вошёл в это число.   
  
Совы Персиваль не дождался. На следующий день остаток обливиаторов отправили через портключ в госпиталь на французской границе.   
  
Госпиталь был развёрнут в лесу Эперлек и спрятан защитными чарами. На поляне вокруг палатки, лёжа в шезлонгах, принимали солнечные ванны укутанные в пледы пациенты.  
  
Из палатки вышла колдомедик. Она окинула тяжёлым взглядом Персиваля и восемь человек за его спиной. Под глазами ведьмы залегли круги, а мантия износилась.  
  
— Обливиаторы Конфедерации. Персиваль Грейвз.  
  
— Mon dieu. Это всё? — спросила она с французским акцентом. По её тону сложно было понять, сочувствовала она или же испытывала толику облегчения. — Пер’еместите р’аненых, остальные ждите на стульях у входа. Мсьё Гр’ейвз, будьте добр’ы за мной.  
  
Па-де-Кале не затопили фландрийские дожди. Здесь светило полуденное солнце и пели птицы, не распуганные залпами снарядов. Стоя снаружи, можно было поверить, что Па-де-Кале не коснулась война. Внутри госпиталя чары расширения втиснули бесконечные ряды коек с забинтованными людьми-мумиями, спёртый воздух был наполнен стонами и звуками кашля, и походило это на концентрированную реальность.  
  
— К нам попали и не… не-маги, так вы говор’ите? — Ведьма указала на свободные койки и помогла устроить на них раненых.   
  
— Это вторая причина, по которой нас сюда направили.  
  
— Клятва Гиппокр’ата, как вы понимаете, для всех общая.  
  
— Естественно.  
  
Ведьма вздохнула, осмотрев пациентов.  
  
— Знаете, что с ними?  
  
— Круцио. Пришлось погрузить обоих в сон. — Персиваль протянул ей папки. — В полевом госпитале им составили карты, у остальных они при себе.  
  
— Мы не лечим последствия Кр’уциатус, мсьё Гр’ейвз.  
  
— Их нельзя было оставлять в поле. Лежачие задерживают передвижение.  
  
Ведьма ничего не ответила. Не проверив папок, она левитировала их на тумбы у коек. Персиваль скинул на её плечи живые трупы. В этой палатке все так или иначе чувствовали себя мертвецами.  
  
— Персиваль, — окликнули его, и сжатый воздух вокруг замер.  
  
Персиваль обернулся на знакомый до зуда голос.  
  
Через две койки сидел Тесей. Голова у него была замотана свежими бинтами, на фоне которых резко выделялись рыжие пряди выбившихся из-под повязки волос. Половина лица была скрыта марлей. В исцарапанных руках — книга. Он дёрнул углом рта, вскинул бровь, и время возобновило ход.  
  
— Извините, — сказал Персиваль ведьме, обходя койки.  
  
Он остановился перед Тесеем, молча рассматривая его лицо. Прикрытая компрессом половина сильно пострадала: от неё по переносице и лбу тянулись свежие рубцы, вздутые, как кракелюр на масляной картине.   
  
Персиваль хотел протянуть руку, но сдержался и только двинул пальцами. Он хотел сказать: «Ты выглядишь паршиво», но сейчас не было зрелища лучше, чем Тесей, вернувшийся к нему с того света.  
  
— Я слышал, что ты мёртв. Разодран вервольфами где-то в лесу. — В ответ на весёлый взгляд Тесея он пожал плечами. — Это была одна из версий. Не самая безумная.  
  
— Попал сюда утром. — Тесей ухмыльнулся. — Вервольфы? Недурно, но недостаточно, чтобы меня убить.   
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я получил твоё письмо. Не успел ответить. Было не продохнуть вообще.  
  
— Неважно.   
  
Отложив книгу, Тесей сощурился одним глазом: на фоне воспалённого века и лопнувших капилляров радужка казалась ярко-зелёной. Судя по ржавому пятну над правой глазницей, глаз был единственным. Не все истории оказались настолько безумными, чтобы не стать правдой.  
  
Персиваль посмотрел на обложку книги: подумать только, Тесей читал «Максимы». Такими взглядами украдкой он Тесея и узнавал. Пытался, по крайней мере. Разрозненные факты, выкраденные тут и там, никогда не складывались в мозаику.   
  
— Я хотел ответить, Персиваль. Я думал написать и до этого.  
  
— Неважно, — повторил он. — Хорошо, что ты жив.  
  
Тесей дотронулся до его руки.  
  
— Хорошо, что мы оба живы.   
  
Прикосновение длилось секунду. За неё Персиваль успел подумать: когда война кончится, у них может быть шанс.   
  
— Хочу прогуляться. — Тесей поднялся на ноги. — Готов второй глаз отдать за сигарету.  
  
Шли они бок о бок. Ничто в движениях Тесея не выдавало дискомфорта, но по бинтам, просвечивающим белизной из-под желтоватой хлопковой робы, было видно, что потрепало его сильно. Роба не обезличила его. Мимо непрерывной линии больничных коек он прошёл как генерал вдоль ряда пехоты. Бодрствующие поднимали на него взгляды с помесью осторожного любопытства и неосознанного уважения. Ничего нового. Причина таилась не в выправке: Тесей источал уверенность прирождённого лидера, которая в начале их знакомства доводила Персиваля до зубного скрипа.  
  
Они вышли на поляну, залитую солнечным светом, и опустились на свободный шезлонг у дальнего края палатки, где не было лишних ушей. Персиваль засыпал табак в бумагу для самокрутки. Прикурив, он протянул её Тесею.  
  
— Я слышал, что вас поставили в авангард, — сказал тот через время.   
  
— Дороги размыло. Танки и пехота вязли в грязи.  
  
— Погодные чары и дуэли не ваша забота. Обливиаторы в авангарде? — Тесей кивнул на палатку. — Они же не дрались со школы. Хотя школу они явно закончили недавно.  
  
— Люди дезертировали. Волшебники в том числе, — отозвался Персиваль, не скрывая раздражения. — Кто-то должен был расчищать путь. Заняться магами.  
  
— И сколько у тебя осталось после этого геройства?  
  
Персиваль процедил:  
  
— Ты видел.  
  
— Конфедерация использовала вас вместо пушечного мяса, ты действительно не понимаешь, Персиваль?  
  
— Конфедерация использовала нас, потому что вас контролировать невозможно. Где вы были? Где ты был, Тесей? — Персиваль вяло отмахнулся. — Плевать. Твою карту я разыгрывать не стану.  
  
— Мою карту? Это ещё что?  
  
— Без нормального штаба. Без связи. Я понимаю, каково это. Но не смей меня попрекать за выполнение приказов.  
  
— Я виню Конфедерацию. — Прежде чем Персиваль успел возразить, Тесей положил руку ему на колено. — Я виню Эвермонда. Я виню Четверной Союз и Антанту. Я виню их всех, но только не тебя.  
  
Послышались голоса: из палатки выходили люди. Колдомедик левитировала за собой зонты от солнца и пледы для свободных шезлонгов. Оглянувшись, Тесей убрал руку, и Персиваль вновь нашёл в себе силы заговорить, словно всё это время ладонь лежала не на его колене, а запечатывала ему рот.  
  
— Эвермонд трус и лжец. Я знаю, — сказал он вполголоса. — Конфедерация лжецы и трусы. Но Эвермонд передаёт вам помощь через них, Тесей. Они покрывают это, потому что хотят помочь. За что ты их ненавидишь?  
  
Лицо Тесея огрубело. Скривив губы, он зло сощурился на солнце, выбросил окурок и придавил его сапогом.  
  
— За то, что на этой нелепой войне они оставили нас вне закона.

 

 

 

**3  
Кладбище у моря**

  
Конфедерация больше не говорила: «В сложившейся ситуации долг требует от вас иных действий». Персиваль забыл, когда в последний раз применил к кому-то Обливиэйт.   
  
В январе, оказавшись в Париже, чаще всего он думал о декабрьской битве при Камбре.  
  
Он отчётливо помнил гвалт артиллерии, рёв метавшихся в тумане самолётов, рычание танков, сминавших деревья: треск выворачиваемых корней терялся в общем шуме, и деревья падали на землю беззвучно. Люди кричали беззвучно. В этой оглушительной тишине что-то сломалось в нём — беззвучно тоже, так, что было не заметить, когда. Он никогда не романтизировал войну, но теперь знал её вдоль и поперёк, как нелюбимую жену. Остатки верности ей он истратил с годами.  
  
До магического Конгресса дошли слухи: весной грядёт новый удар. Во Франции волшебники Конфедерации зализывали раны в ожидании. Персиваль снова не знал, где носит Тесея.  
  
При Камбре они воевали плечом к плечу, оставив не-магов позади. После обливиаторов отправили в промозглый Париж.   
  
Тех из них, кому был не нужен ни гроб, ни госпиталь, расселили вокруг бульвара Сен-Жермен, в районе, которому только суждено было стать нонконформистким. Тогда это был грязный квартал для рабочего класса, и над единственной антикварной лавкой в десяти минутах ходьбы от острова Сите располагалась квартира Персиваля.  
  
Персиваль не говорил по-французски, но догадывался, что лавку открыли по стечению обстоятельств. Витрина, выходящая на рю де Сен, раньше была обычным окном. Сухопарый старик-еврей жил здесь один и казался ветшее своего товара. По большому счёту, в лавке было одно никому не нужное семейное барахло. На полках попадались стоящие вещи вроде фамильного серебра, но люди и к ним не проявляли интереса. Люди покупали уголь и хлеб из второсортной муки.  
  
Из жалости Персиваль платил Липотину — так звали старика — за всякую ерунду. Персиваль купил себе подсвечник и каминные часы, над циферблатом которых стоял на дыбах конь: чугунный Буцефал с вьющимися пушными щётками, закрывающими копыта. Персиваль купил сервиз на трёх персон, поднос и вазу, в которую не ставил цветы. Он обжился шахматной доской без одной пешки и зеркалом в потрескавшейся раме, медной пепельницей, покрытой патиной. В Нью-Йорке он не держал такого количества хлама.  
  
Стоило взять что-то в руки, и Липотин благодарно рассказывал историю этой вещи, глядя на неё с тоской и гордостью. Персиваль не понимал ни слова, но, каждый раз за бесценок вынося что-то из его лавки, чувствовал себя мародёром.  
  
В один из таких набегов он познакомился с Ивет Идо.  
  
Тогда впервые Персиваль увидел в запылённой сумеречной лавке посетителя: темноволосую девушку лет девятнадцати. Под промокшим пальто на ней была выглаженная рабочая форма. К бедру девушка прижимала корзину, из которой торчала бриошь. Липотин и девушка беседовали, но обернулись на звук дверного колокольчика.  
  
С девушкой Персиваль несколько раз пересекался на лестнице. Он кивнул обоим в знак приветствия.  
  
— Bonsoir, — поздоровалась девушка. Старик что-то пробормотал, и она, рассмеявшись, ответила. — Он спросил, не родственники ли мы, уж больно похожи, — заговорила она на чистом английском, когда Персиваль прошёл вглубь помещения. — Я объяснила, что мы соседи. Ивет Идо. Enchantée.  
  
Он пожал её руку, не занятую корзиной.  
  
— Персиваль Грейвз. Не знал, что вы говорите по-английски.  
  
— В Англии у нас родственники. — Ивет протянула руку над витриной и, судя по жесту, попросила снять книгу с полки за спиной старика. Она снова перешла на английский, когда Липотин отвернулся. — Ужасное чувство, правда?  
  
Ивет перестала улыбаться, и Персиваль понял: ей больше девятнадцати.   
  
— Простите?  
  
— Разживаться на чужом. Но он же не берёт ни денег, ни продуктов. Мы несколько раз звали его на ужин, но, — Ивет машинально понизила голос, — он, кажется, не может подняться по ступеням. Я видела, вы тут тоже покупаете… всякое.  
  
Персиваль кивнул.  
  
— Он продавец воспоминаний, — сказала Ивет, наблюдая за Липотиным, пока тот кряхтел обратно к витрине, чтобы положить на неё книгу. — Тут больше не за что платить. Я бы носила серьги с бриллиантами. — Она кивнула на застеклённый прилавок. — Но сейчас не время. Они принадлежали его жене, а до этого — её матери. Нельзя покупать такое за бесценок.  
  
— Вы правы.  
  
— Как давно вы в Париже? — спросила Ивет, бездумно листая страницы.  
  
— С января. — Предупреждая следующий вопрос, Персиваль продолжил: — Лечусь после иприта.  
  
Ивет потянулась за кошельком, но замерла, нахмурившись. Её тёмные глаза сверкнули весельем, сделав её, подвижную, тонкую и короткостриженную, похожей на малолетнего уличного оборванца. Она окинула форму Персиваля оценивающим взглядом.  
  
— Бедняжка.  
  
Она рассчиталась, попрощалась со стариком и снова обратилась к Персивалю уже на ходу.  
  
— Я просто обязана познакомить вас с сестрой. Приходите к нам на обед.   
  
— Благодарю. Я…  
  
— Никаких возражений. Скажем, завтра, в час? — Закрывая за собой дверь, Ивет добавила, махнув книгой: — Восьмая квартира. Au revoir!   
  
Персиваль дёрнул скулой. Заводить в Париже знакомства с не-магами он не собирался. Статут о секретности сейчас нарушали многие, но роль корпуса обливиаторов в войне противоречила самой идее завтрашнего обеда.   
  
Персиваль стукнул ногтем по стеклу прилавка. Приговаривая на французском, Липотин вытащил и открыл серебряный портсигар, пальцами показал цену и вдруг резко умолк, отвернулся, спрятав лицо в сухих ладонях.  
  
На внутренней стороне портсигара была гравировка: 

 

 

 

«Rendre la lumiére suppose d’ombre une morne moitié».1

  
  
Это воспоминание стоило пятьдесят пять франков.  
  
Персиваль вышел на промёрзшую лестничную клетку и поднялся к себе. Защитные заклинания на двери он накладывал и снимал машинально. Машинальным же жестом он переставил иглу патефона, и в стылой гостиной зазвучал голос Марион Харрис. У Персиваля была всего одна пластинка, заслушанная до дыр. Иногда строчки песен с неё всплывали у него в голове, навязчивые и неуместные, словно детские стишки, которые крепко отпечатались в сознании.  
  
За окном метался продрогший сыч. Скинув форменную шинель на стул, Персиваль открыл створку заклинанием и запустил птицу внутрь. Сыч искал квартиру, не зная адреса: злой и промокший, он всё норовил клюнуть Персиваля в руку, пока тот распечатывал конверт. На конверте было написано короткое: «Персивалю Грейвзу».  
  
Персиваль взмахнул палочкой, растопив угли в печи, и опустился в кресло. Он принялся было расстёгивать ворот рубашки, но забыл про это, развернув пергамент.  
  
_«Персиваль,  
  
Мы больше месяца в Па-де-Кале, и отгадай, что произошло? Правильно. Ничего. Тридцать девять дней тишины и, тролль его раздери, покоя — и это при том, что случилось в Украине? Ньюта пытались отправить домой, но он задержится на Карпатах, говорит, точно что-то пойдёт не так (думаю, всё).  
  
Я бы решил, что вы от нас что-то скрываете, если бы не знал, как мало у вас людей, чтобы воротить носом. Ещё я слышал, что говорят о марте, но это стоит обсудить лично.   
  
Надеюсь, твоё приглашение всё ещё в силе. Пришли адрес совой, я аппарирую отсюда в Париж и найду тебя, потому что если эта война меня не прикончит, то я точно умру со скуки.  
  
Тесей»_    
  
Это было первое письмо, которое он получил от Тесея. Из-за тона оно казалось вырванным из непрекращающейся череды посланий. Тесей всегда возвращался, словно вовсе не уходил.  
  
Персиваль думал, что этот месяц в изоляции что-то изменит.   
  
Жизнь в Париже замерла. Здесь не было войны, не было Тесея. Без этих двух составляющих, как в пустой чашке Петри, не должно было происходить химических реакций. Персиваль испытал вялый ужас, осознав, что всё это время скучал.   
  
Ничего не остановилось. Война была и здесь, думал он, призывая перо, а скоро здесь будет и Тесей.

 

 

 

1«Перед мраком выстой,  
С которым власть над миром делит свет.»  
Отрывок из поэмы «Кладбище у моря» Поля Валери. Перевод Евгения Витковского.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**4  
Сто языков**

  
Тесей приехал через неделю, когда Персиваль решил больше не ждать. Первым делом, глядя Персивалю поверх плеча, он сказал: «Милые часы». Это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. 

 

 

 

[](http:)

Он собирался аппарировать в Кале каждый вечер до отбоя. Он давно дал понять, что постель его не интересовала. Точнее, что просыпаться в одной с Персивалем он не собирался.  
  
Идиот, сказал себе Персиваль. Чего ты ждал.  
  
На первый взгляд Тесей действительно явился со скуки. Он даже выглядел скучающим. Это не помешало ему с порога стянуть брючный ремень.   
  
Входная дверь захлопнулась, и они молча начали скидывать форму. То, что в Па-де-Кале Тесей хранил Персивалю странное подобие верности, больше походило на паршивую шутку.   
  
Кончая, Тесей зарылся в его волосы на затылке, жадно втянул носом воздух, уткнувшись Персивалю в висок, и этим, кажется, выдал причину, по которой на самом деле здесь был.  
  
— Когда война кончится, ты будешь приезжать в Нью-Йорк, чтобы я тебе отдрочил? — спросил Персиваль, очистив брюки заклинанием. Он хотел бы спросить: «Что мы будем делать, когда война кончится?».  
  
Тесей лениво хмыкнул, собирая волосы в короткий хвост.  
  
— Ни одно удовольствие не стоит двух недель морской качки.  
  
Персиваль не стал отшучиваться в ответ.  
  
— Я познакомился с соседкой. Думал, она не-маг. Она оказалась сквибом. Её сестра недавно вернулась с границы. — Он жестом левитировал с плиты кофейник и отправил на голый стол. — Они ждут нас на ужин в пятницу.  
  
Тесей замер на стуле, но заговорил будничным тоном.  
  
— Нас обоих?  
  
— Я сказал, что у меня будет гостить боевой товарищ.   
  
— Ты обзавёлся приятелями? Ты?  
  
Персиваль усмехнулся, вспомнив первую встречу с Ивет. Приглашение на обед он проигнорировал и в тот же вечер столкнулся с ней под домом. «Я знаю, что вы волшебник, глупый, — сказала она, схватив его под локоть. — Моя сестра тоже».   
  
— Мне не оставили выбора.  
  
— Я не против, — пожал плечами Тесей. — Если до пятницы не начнётся мобилизация.  
  
— Твой отряд в Кале? Я был уверен, что вы с не-магами.  
  
— Половина лечатся в Эперлек. — Тесей пассом палочки плеснул себе кофе в кружку. Оперевшись на стену напротив, Персиваль наблюдал за ним. Пасмурный дневной свет подчёркивал зажившие шрамы Тесея: белёсые линии, похожие на трещины в стекле, по которому ударили кулаком. Правую глазницу прикрывала круглая повязка на кожаных ремнях. Тесей отпил кофе, по привычке прижав край кружки к левой стороне рта, хотя бинты были сняты. — Большинство готово выступить при первой необходимости, но им нужен этот перерыв. Я не хочу их загонять.   
  
Тесей посмотрел в окно. Он сидел как Джокер с колоды карт: тело его было обращено к Персивалю, а голова повёрнута в профиль.  
  
— В Бурлонском лесу я видел одного из твоих. Его ранило таким же режущим, что меня, только повезло меньше.   
  
Персиваль кивнул. При Камбре он потерял двух человек, малость по сравнению с Пашендейлем, но когда погибших начинают считать по пальцам одной руки, приходит ощущение, что вас добивают.  
  
Тесей изломил рот в усмешке — там, где заживал шрам, верхнюю губу прорезала глубокая неровная складка.  
  
— Я сказал ему, всё в порядке, приятель. Ты выберешься. — Тесей повернулся к нему, поднял тяжёлый взгляд. — Знаешь, что он ответил? — Он продолжил сразу же: — «Зачем?». Он сказал: «Разве не видно, что всё это бессмысленно». Они больше не верят в эту войну.  
  
Оттолкнувшись от стены, Персиваль опустился на стул напротив, сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Это не бог, чтобы в неё верить. И не дьявол, чтоб её бояться. Это просто война, в которой нужно победить.  
  
— Это работает для тебя, отлично. Но людям нужны ярлыки.  
  
Персиваль пожал плечами.  
  
— За высокие идеалы воюют дети и поэты.  
  
— Без высоких идеалов это просто кровь и грязь.  
  
— Это и есть кровь и грязь, Тесей. Рано или поздно все это понимают.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтоб они гибли ни за что. — Тесей качнул головой. — Я вообще не хочу, чтобы они гибли.  
  
Хмурясь, Персиваль изучал его спокойное лицо. Шрамы сделали его старше, зима иссушила.  
  
— Что тебя гнетёт? Что они умирают? Или что они умирают после твоих приказов?  
  
Тесей скривился, тряхнул головой.  
  
— Я не хочу быть героем.  
  
Злодеем он тоже быть не хотел. До того момента Персиваль никогда не задумывался, насколько Тесею было необходимо поступать правильно. Казалось, такие, как он, и брали Бастилию, выкрикивая девиз «Свобода, равенство, братство».   
  
Но и такие, как он, имели право на — Персиваль прищурился — сомнение? Страх?   
  
Через стол он коснулся руки Тесея.   
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Его ответ повис в воздухе. Тесей опустил взгляд на своё запястье, перехватил и вплёл пальцы в ладонь Персиваля. На тот момент это было самое откровенное прикосновение, которое они пережили вдвоём. Впервые каждая вещь в захламлённой квартире стояла на своём месте.

 

 

 

**5  
Звёзды в свитке**

  
Подобно другим городам в войну, Париж стал городом женщин. Женщины трудились, замещая мужчин, отважные и стойкие амазонки в джунглях из стекла и бетона.   
  
Ивет работала на заводе по изготовлению боеприпасов, на правом берегу Сены. Женщин на таких заводах называли новым французским словом munitionnette. Ивет объяснила, что раньше женского рода для слова не существовало.  
  
— Конечно, это не бог весть что по сравнению с тем, что делает Эстер, но я рада хоть чем-то помочь. Да и работа мне нравится. Вечером я часто пешком перехожу Сену через Сите. Иногда просто захожу в Нотр-Дам, иногда застаю мессы в других соборах. Я уже говорила Персивалю, что люблю послушать орган и камерный хор. Мне почему-то нравится звук латыни. Должно быть, это связано с тем, что я почти волшебница, не знаю даже.  
  
Всё это Ивет, подперев веснушчатую щёку кулаком, рассказывала за ужином, который состоялся вопреки нехорошему предчувствию Персиваля. Обливиаторов не вызывали. За несколько дней Тесей пару раз аппарировал по долгу службы, но всегда возвращался как ни в чём не бывало. Той ночью он сидел напротив пустого места, которое предназначалось для двойняшки Ивет. Эстер задерживалась на несколько часов — тоже по долгу службы.  
  
— Это тяжёлый труд, — ответил Тесей, подливая себе вина. — Многие считают, что настоящие подвиги в войну совершают люди, которые никогда не держали в руках оружия.  
  
Улыбка Ивет сделалась прохладной.  
  
— Я держала в руках много оружия.   
  
За дверью раздался хлопок, и вскоре на пороге квартиры появилась Эстер Идо.   
  
— Извините, — сказала она, расстёгивая припорошенное снегом пальто. — Одна из колдомедиков сломала руку, я осталась отработать за неё.  
  
Ивет поднялась из-за стола и трижды поцеловала сестру в щёки, такие же смуглые и покрытые веснушками, как у неё самой.  
  
Когда Персиваль впервые увидел их вместе, он подумал, что ещё в материнской утробе Эстер досталась вся магия, а Ивет за двоих впитала в себя оптимизм. Он изменил мнение в тот же день. Ивет смеялась и болтала без умолку, при этом действиями своими укрепляла образ если не родителя, то старшей сестры. То, что в Эстер он принял за мрачность и отсутствие интереса, оказалось вдумчивостью и спокойствием. Персиваль хотел бы увидеть её до войны: он по опыту знал, что война отняла у неё много поводов для улыбки.  
  
Но сейчас Эстер озадаченно улыбалась.  
  
Персиваль с Тесеем одновременно поднялись из-за стола поприветствовать её. Когда Персиваль сел, Тесей остался стоять. Не двигалась и Эстер, наполовину стянувшая с руки перчатку.  
  
— Эстер Идо, — сощурившись, представил Персиваль. — Тесей Скамандер.  
  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Тесей, слепо выходя из-за стола. — Мы знакомы.  
  
Подле сестры Ивет подняла брови.  
  
— Мы встретились на озере Зиллебек. — Эстер скинула перчатки на тумбу у входной двери.  
  
Квартира была крошечной, этажом ниже в контурах тех же несущих стен жил Персиваль. Эстер потребовалось три шага, чтобы достигнуть стола.  
  
— Это она собирала меня по кускам. И я даже не знал её имени, — сказал Тесей. Он сделал движение, словно хотел коснуться её руки, но в последний момент передумал и улыбнулся. — Рад познакомиться, Эстер Идо. И спасибо.  
  
Персиваль отодвинул для неё стул.  
  
— Мне жаль, что так случилось с глазом, — сказала она, садясь.  
  
— Ерунда, — Тесей отмахнулся. — Я легко отделался.  
  
— Как хорошо, что ты успела аппарировать, пока они не ушли, Эстер. Я уже не знала, что такого рассказать, чтобы их задержать.  
  
— Так вы теперь в Париже? — спросил Тесей. — Мне тогда показалось, вы часть французской дивизии.  
  
— После Пашендейля практикующих колдомедиков перевели в госпитали. Меня отправили обратно в Париж.  
  
— И хорошо, — продолжила Ивет, накладывая сестре в тарелку остывший ужин. — Твоё призвание лечить людей, а не убивать. Даже под Пашендейлем ты спасла больше людей, чем покалечила.  
  
Эстер разогрела еду взмахом палочки.  
  
— Согласна. Всё сложилось удачно. — Она обвела взглядом собравшихся за столом. — Главное, я снова с Ивет.  
  
— Понимаю, — сказал Тесей, допивая вино. — Мой брат сейчас на Восточном фронте работает с драконами. С ним мать.   
  
Ивет кивнула.  
  
— Ужасное чувство. Вам повезло, что никто из ваших родственников не воюет, Персиваль. И вы не представляете, каково им вас ждать. Признаюсь, иногда я даже рада, что  _papa_ не дожил до этих лет.  
  
Персиваль не стал спорить. Он поддерживал связь с родительским домом: через мать вести распространялись по всей семье. Её письма всегда были формальны, и всё же между строк в них сквозила тревога.  
  
Разговор постепенно угасал, но дискомфорта не появлялось. Из вежливости они дождались, пока Эстер закончит ужин, выпили по бокалу и расстались тепло, целуясь в щёки, будто старые друзья.  
  
На лестничной клетке Тесей дезаппарировал в Па-де-Кале, но когда Персиваль спустился к себе, то вскоре услышал за дверью хлопок. Без стука Тесей сказал: «Открой».  
  
Не вставая с кресла, Персиваль взмахнул палочкой, сняв защиту с замков, и прикурил. Что-то внутри него по-мальчишески трепетало, но более взрослый, усталый голос одёргивал: ничему ты не научился.  
  
— На первом этаже антикварная лавка, — проговорил он, выдыхая дым. Затворив за собой, Тесей сделал несколько шагов вглубь комнаты и теперь стоял в её центре. Выглядел он растерянным, словно Персиваль своим рассказом сбил его с мысли, может, слегка пьяным. — Её держит старый еврей. Как-то я купил у него портсигар. Старик плакал, когда я уходил. — Персиваль кивнул на комод справа от себя. Тесей прошёл ещё несколько шагов и остановился перед комодом, на котором у пустой вазы лежал портсигар. — Ивет рассказала, что это был последний подарок его жены. Она и их сын умерли от брюшного тифа тридцать лет назад.  
  
Тесей повернулся к нему.  
  
— Мерлин, Персиваль. Верни его. Зачем он тебе нужен?  
  
— Старику нужны деньги.  
  
— Так дай ему денег.  
  
— Я пытался.  
  
— Хорошо. — Тесей рассеянно повертел портсигар в руках. — Хорошо. Завтра я куплю у него что-нибудь.  
  
— Забери себе, — через силу сказал Персиваль, стиснув зубами сигарету. — У меня есть отцовский.  
  
Тесей подошёл к его креслу, вздёрнув бровь, выжидательно посмотрел сверху вниз.  
  
— Семейные вещи не должны быть просто покупкой, — сдался Персиваль, призывая пепельницу. — Я знаю это с детства. Пусть лучше это будет подарок.  
  
После паузы Тесей сказал:  
  
— Внутри гравировка, но я не знаю французского. Только не говори мне, что знаешь французский, это слишком даже для идеального Персиваля Грейвза.  
  
— Нет, — процедил он, чувствуя себя идиотом. — Спрошу у сестёр. Вылетело из головы узнать.  
  
— А если это семейное проклятие? Этому тебя в детстве не учили?  
  
— Дьявол, Тесей. — Персиваль раздражённо потушил окурок. — Что ты несёшь, какое проклятие. — Закончил он без вопросительной интонации, потому что поднял глаза и увидел, что Тесей улыбался.  
  
Тесей наклонился к нему, устроив руки на подлокотниках кресла. Персиваль различил его смешок, пропахший терпким вином.   
  
Впервые во время их поцелуя у Персиваля возникло ощущение, что это он подгонял.   
  
Тесей потянул его к кровати, и стало ясно: он никуда не торопился, потому что не собирался уходить.

 

 

 

**6  
Скуйте мне челюсть виски**

  
Тесей уехал через несколько дней. Со временем Персиваль стал называть этот отъезд побегом. Вероятно, Тесей думал вернуться через время, как делал всегда. Он не мог предугадать, с какой скоростью начнёт раскручиваться спираль, на витках которой скопились военные действия.  
  
Конфронтация волшебников в начале марта была ожесточённой. И обливиаторов, и магические БЭС перекинуло обратно к Камбре задолго до Весеннего наступления. Маленькая Франция оказалась огромной страной для двух человек на растянутой линии фронта.  
  
Во время «Михаэль» они не встретились ни разу. Обливиаторов оставили удерживать укрепления, а Тесей повёл отряд вперёд, стараясь облегчить им оборону. Тогда они потеряли связь — связь тогда потеряли все.  
  
Они оба были на Лисе. От Тесея пришла сова из Армантьера. Не письмо даже, так, клочок бумаги: «Не можем дезаппарировать, здесь повсюду волшебники, да мы и не знаем, где вы». Персиваль ответил, что в Мессине примкнул к французской армии, что мельком видел Эстер Идо. Такой Эстер он помнил до сих пор: её хмурое лицо казалось смуглее от корки пыли на коже, а на плече висела сумка колдомедика.   
  
Третья битва на Эне была первой для Персиваля — и для остальных американцев, поддержавших британские дивизии. Две недели им с Тесеем удавалась переписка без слов приветствия и прощания, словно бы вырванная из общего строя, как страницы из книги.   
  
Потом применили иприт, и сов посылать перестали. Совиные ВС зачаровывали птиц, немецкие маги зачаровывали газ, и так продолжалось до бесконечности.  
  
К лету война, которая разгоралась медленно, стала так же медленно затухать.   
  
Европейские волшебники не поддержали американских не-магов. Их нельзя было винить. Когда Персиваль пытался контролировать людей в Сен-Миельском балагане, Тесей прорывал магическую линию Гинденбурга.  
  
В сентябре Тесей прислал сову. В письме было одно предложение: «Просто интересно, насколько в этот раз нас раскидало». Мрачный Персиваль писал ответ, беззвучно смеясь. Его сильно ранило в грудь. Повсюду звучала французская речь. У него в подчинении были новые обливиаторы, напуганные до смерти. Обливиаторов приставили к американским не-магам, а американских не-магов приставили к французам.  
  
Постепенно на смену сумятице боя пришла бюрократическая суета. Теперь кроме редких писем Персиваль писал отчёты. Остальное время он тратил на дезориентированных от ужаса мальчишек и в чехарде вокруг не сразу осознал, когда война кончилась. Он так привык носить форму, что, сменив её на костюм, почувствовал себя освежёванным.  
  
Он попытался связаться с Ивет, но письмо вернулось обратно.   
  
То, что Тесей ушёл воевать в самоволку, впервые сыграло ему на руку. Он прислал сову под Рождество: в Лондоне его без лишних экивоков приставили к Ордену Мерлина. Персиваль ответил, что его в Нью-Йорке наградили дополнительной бумажной работой. С формами и официальными документами он сражался не менее отчаянно, чем на фронте, разве что с большей неприязнью.   
  
По утрам он просыпался в просторной спальне, брился в просторной ванной и аппарировал в просторный кабинет, постоянно ощущая нехватку воздуха.   
  
Рубец на груди начал бледнеть. Персиваль сменил семейный дом на съёмную квартиру в нижнем Манхэттене. Он въезжал под звуки «Регтайм группы Александра» из клуба внизу. Всё чаще там играл джаз, а музыка, звучавшая в полях, постепенно затухала, как затухали отголоски войны. Иногда Персиваль заставал старые песни Марион Харрис. Он до сих пор мог продолжить любую строчку по памяти. Он купил бар для виски. Рядом на каминной полке по-прежнему бил копытом верный Буцефал.  
  
Тесей поздравил его с новосельем и поделился: кровать до сих пор кажется ему слишком мягкой, а вот новая музыка вполне ничего. Ответным письмом Персиваль пригласил его в Нью-Йорк, потому что сам пока не мог приехать — новая должность, новая ответственность, подчинённые — бестолковый молодняк. Тесей сказал, идея хорошая, только «дай мне пару недель разобраться с работой в аврорате». Ещё он написал постскриптум: «Представляешь, они предложили поставить мне зачарованный искусственный глаз». Конечно, Тесей от глаза отказался.  
  
Прошло две недели. Прошёл месяц. Персиваль начал носить запонки. Он отправил ещё одно письмо, короткий ответ на которое получил не сразу. О приезде в Нью-Йорк там не было ни слова.   
  
Тон Персиваль узнал. Бестолковый молодняк из его подчинённых заливал похожей водой отчёты, если не знал, что писать.  
  
Год переписка истончалась. Вести от Тесея приходили всё реже. В один момент пауза затянулась настолько, что пришлось признать: письма перестали приходить вовсе.  
  
Осенью 1919 Персиваль получил новое повышение, затем ещё одно. Его жизнь взяла курс, в котором магнитная стрелка перестала указывать на Тесея.   
  
Бар под квартирой Персиваля превратился в спикизи. Через месяц Персиваль удачно сменил департамент. Ему выделили отдельный кабинет. В первый день работы среди официальных бумаг он заметил на столе конверт со знакомой сургучной печатью.  
  
Почти два года он натягивал поводок, и теперь невидимая рука одним движением дёрнула его обратно. Персиваль вспомнил военное время — и образы всплыли яркие, не выцветшие нисколько.  
  
Это письмо больше всего походило на письмо от того Тесея, которого он ждал когда-то, запрещал себе ждать и после встречал с предательской готовностью. Оно тоже казалось вырванным из контекста. Словно после десятков несуществующих писем — в которых они с Тесеем были вместе, в которых они охладели и простились, — на столе наконец лежало финальное. Оно было в форме голубки.  
  
Голубка под его пальцами взмахнула бумажными крыльями и расправилась в квадрат.  
  
Отклонившись в кресле, Персиваль потёр переносицу.   
  
Чего ты ждал, вяло напомнил он себе, одёрнув жилет. Он исправился и наконец задал себе вопрос, на который никогда не имел ответа: зачем он ждал?  
  
После года молчания Тесей прислал приглашение на свадьбу.

 

 

 

**Часть вторая  
Лис и цапля**

 

 

 

 

**1  
Скупее, сердце, будь**

  
Свадьбу решили сыграть в особняке Скамандеров на полуострове Хоут-Хэд чуть восточнее Дублина. Здесь жила их мама, и здесь хватало места для того, чтобы поселить всех их бесчисленных друзей и родных. Лондонская квартира Тесея не вместила бы такую толпу.  
  
Семейный особняк был старым, на два этажа, с мансардой и бессчётным количеством комнат, слишком большим для их маленькой семьи. Когда-то Кали жила здесь с сёстрами и родителями, но родители умерли, сёстры разъехались, и теперь в Хоут-Хэде если кто и жил, то только мама, гиппогрифы и Ньют. Впервые за десятки лет дом выглядел заполненным; наверное, таким, каким он должен был быть.  
  
Церемония начиналась завтра. Тесей с друзьями аппарировали в Дублин на мальчишник, не спросив, хотел ли Ньют к ним присоединиться. Впрочем, это было лишним — Ньют не хотел, и Тесей это знал. Общаться с родственниками Ньют тоже не хотел, поэтому ещё за пару часов до заката ушёл к гиппогрифам.  
  
Здесь же, на раскинувшемся позади особняка луге, Ньюта и гулявшего с ним Харди отыскала будущая Тесеева жена.  
  
Её звали Эстер Идо, и она была француженкой. Тесей встретил её на войне. Скуластая, с копной иссиня-чёрных волос и тёмными широко расставленными глазами, Эстер лицом напоминала крупную дикую кошку. Она была молчаливой и неулыбчивой, но что-то в ней заставляло думать, что так было не из-за робости, а из-за привычки оценивать, прежде чем действовать. Ньюту она нравилась, хотя меньше всего ему хотелось оставаться с ней наедине.  
  
На широкой переносице Эстер виднелась россыпь тёмных веснушек. Тесей говорил, что влюбился в неё из-за них, настолько неожиданно они смотрелись на её смуглой коже. Из-за веснушек и из-за того, что она не смогла спасти его глаз. «Мне жаль, но там нечего было спасать», — ответила тогда Эстер, и это был первый раз, когда Ньют услышал её голос.  
  
Придерживая Харди, Ньют наблюдал за тем, как Эстер восходит на холм. В десятке футов от них она остановилась, глядя на гиппогрифа, а потом церемонно поклонилась. Харди поклонился в ответ, и тогда Эстер подошла ближе.  
  
— У вас были гиппогрифы? — удивился Ньют.  
  
— У отца, — ответила Эстер. Говорила она хоть и с акцентом, но грамотно, короткими грубоватыми фразами. — К чему церемонность? Мы почти семья.  
  
Ньют промолчал — они не были семьёй и никогда бы ей не стали, но это было не его дело. Эстер встала около него и взглянула на серевшие вдали воды Дублинского залива. Отсюда открывался красивый вид, и если бы не отваживавшие любопытных чары, холм бы стал местом паломничества маглов.  
  
— Вы с Тесеем близки, — утвердительно сказала Эстер. Ньют вздрогнул. — Он много про тебя говорил. На войне и после.  
  
— Мы братья, — уклончиво ответил Ньют.  
  
— Мне тоже неуютно, когда много людей, — невпопад призналась Эстер и бросила на него быстрый взгляд. — Я видела, как ты уходил, и пошла за тобой. Тесей говорил, что ты занимаешься волшебными животными. Как и мой отец. Я тоже хотела, но пошла в колдомедики.  
  
Ньют почувствовал глупое раздражение на Тесея. Эстер пыталась понравиться, она была славной девушкой, храбро сражалась на войне и не заслужила такого отношения. Но это было не его дело: он помнил, как запальчиво ворвался к Норе, первой жене Тесея, и выложил всё как на духу, а в ответ получил взрыв ехидного смеха. Свадьбу сыграли, прошло чуть больше года, началась война, а потом случился развод. Никто так и не узнал, что произошло на самом деле.   
  
Кроме Ньюта.  
  
Они с Тесеем об этом не говорили. Началась война — западный фронт, восточный, драконий заповедник на Карпатах и обвинение в саботаже, которого не было, потому что некого было винить. С фронта Тесей слал ему размытые магловские фотокарточки, на которых рядом с ним стоял американец Персиваль Грейвз, но вместо Персиваля Грейвза Тесей привёз с войны Эстер Идо.  
  
— А ты неразговорчивый, — заметила она. Ньют нервно улыбнулся. — Это он тоже о тебе говорил.   
  
Нора была настоящей ирландкой — импульсивной, вспыльчивой и огненно-рыжей, очень похожей на их маму, как будто была им сестрой. Она громко смеялась, разбрасывала вещи и могла довести до белого каления даже святого. После развода она разорвала со Скамандерами всякие отношения, хотя Ньют слышал, что она тоже пошла на войну. Он надеялся, что с ней всё было в порядке.  
  
Если можно было отыскать кого-то менее похожего на Нору, то этим кем-то стала бы Эстер. Словно промахнувшись однажды, Тесей круто развернулся и начал с другого конца. Он часто так делал — гриффиндорское упрямство.  
  
— Харди слишком стар, чтобы летать, — сказал Ньют, потому что Эстер смотрела на него, и он чувствовал себя так, словно должен был что-то сказать. — Он один из самых старых маминых гиппогрифов. Дома сохранились колдографии, где он жеребёнок, — Кали покажет их вам, если попросите. Она обожает рассказывать про гиппогрифов.  
  
— Она уже рассказывала, — ответила Эстер и протянула руку, чтобы коснуться переливчатых перьев на шее Харди. Какой ужас, немедленно подумал Ньют. — У вас замечательная мама.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Ньют. — Наверное, стоит пойти домой. Уже холодно.  
  
Он не стал дожидаться Эстер, просто развернулся, махнув рукой Харди, и пошёл вниз по холму. Солнце село окончательно, окунув Хоут-Хэд в сумеречную серость. Холодало здесь и правда резко: стоило уйти солнцу, и под одежду, даже сквозь слой согревающих чар, начинала проникать влажная прохлада.  
  
Эстер догнала его через пару десятков футов. Она быстро приноровилась к его шагу.  
  
— Персиваль не успел к мальчишнику, — заметила Эстер. — Это странно. Приехали многие друзья Тесея с фронта, но большинство из Англии.  
  
— Извините, — отозвался Ньют, стараясь скрыть беспокойство в голосе. — Я не знаю друзей Тесея.  
  
— Персиваля должен, — без обиняков возразила Эстер. — Тесей при мне слал письма домой. С фотокарточками. Они были не разлей вода ещё до меня.  
  
Ньют понятия не имел, как именно Эстер познакомилась с Тесеем, потому что Тесей никогда не приглашал домой своих девушек, никогда не знакомил их с семьёй. Что Нору, что Эстер он привёл уже тогда, когда решил жениться, просто поставив их с мамой перед фактом. Они появлялись из ниоткуда, будто мысль взять кого-нибудь в жёны приходила Тесею неожиданно и немедленно воплощалась в жизнь.  
  
Некоторое время они шли молча, к теплевшим вдалеке огням особняка. Холм остался позади, а вместе с ним — тусклые намёки на последние солнечные лучи. У изножья сумерки сгустились до черноты, и хотя стоял март — слишком рано для весенних гроз, — ощущение было предгрозовым.  
  
Эстер пошла вслед за Ньютом в стойла. Она остановилась в дверях, прислонившись плечом к косяку: одетая в костюм для верховой езды, она идеально вписалась в декорации. Под её пристальным взглядом Ньюту стало неловко: оступившись, он перевернул ведро, и погром остановило только сказанное второпях заклинание.  
  
Когда он выпрямился, Эстер улыбалась.  
  
— У меня была сестра, — сказала она. Улыбка её побледнела, но не исчезла. — Я знаю, каково это.  
  
Ньют чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Ему хотелось уйти, но Эстер загораживала выход. Должно быть, что-то этакое проскользнуло в выражении его лица, потому что Эстер совсем перестала улыбаться и встревоженно приподняла бровь.  
  
— Мне правда нужно идти, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Ньют. «Присмотритесь к Тесею», — не добавил он, хотя очень хотел. История с Норой показала ему, что люди не любили учиться на чужих ошибках и не внимали советам, которые им не нравились. Значит, Эстер Идо придётся пройти через всё самой.  
  
Она посторонилась, и Ньют проскользнул мимо неё прочь из стойла.  
  
— Извините, — напоследок сказал ей он. — И добрых снов.

 

 

 

**2  
Вечеринка мистера Флада**

  
Правда заключалась в том, что Тесей был трусом.  
  
Для всех вокруг Тесей был героем войны, способным учеником, блестящим аврором. Для всех вокруг Тесей был живым олицетворением Гриффиндора — Годриком двадцатого века, лицом с пропагандистского плаката, идеальным сыном и братом. Про его военные подвиги ходили легенды, как раньше ходили легенды про его учёбу в Хогвартсе. Ньют не знал ни одного человека, который ненавидел бы Тесея; им восхищались даже завистники, силясь скрыть восторг за желчными речами.  
  
Но Тесей был трусом, и Ньют оберегал это знание ревностно и молчаливо, в том числе от Тесея. В особенности — от Тесея.

 

 

 

***

  
Рано утром в Хоут-Хэд прибыл чиновник из Министерства, как показалось Ньюту, тот же самый, который женил Тесея и Нору: невысокий мужчина в графитового цвета мантии, застёгнутой под самый подбородок. Он разместился под тентами, установленными на случай капризов ирландской погоды, и с благодарностью принял из рук Кали бокал. К тому моменту, когда Ньют снова увидел чиновника, его щёки уже раскраснелись, а в глазах появился интерес.  
  
Ньют прорывался сквозь гомон гостей и вой ирландских волынок, мечтая оказаться где-нибудь подальше, когда взгляд его зацепился за знакомое лицо. Персиваль Грейвз стоял среди толпы как волнорез — люди подходили к нему и немедленно отступали, будто натолкнувшись на незримое поле. Он был в тёмном костюме, который в окружающем многоцветии выглядел почти как погребальный. В руке Грейвз держал стакан.  
  
Поколебавшись, Ньют двинулся к нему, хотя шёл искать Тесея. Церемония должна была скоро начаться, мама рассаживала гостей: направо шли многочисленные Скамандеры, налево — прибывшие с невестой гости, всего несколько занятых рядов. Между собой они перешёптывались по-французски.  
  
В ретроспективе Ньют даже самому себе не мог объяснить, зачем подошёл к Грейвзу. Но он подошёл, и он первым начал разговор.  
  
— Мистер Грейвз? — сказал он, и когда Грейвз обернулся, протянул руку. — Меня зовут Ньют Скамандер.  
  
— Мы знакомы заочно, — ответил Грейвз и пожал ему руку. — Я, похоже, немного опоздал?  
  
Он был очень спокоен — и невероятно похож на Эстер Идо. Если бы Ньют не знал наверняка, то принял бы их за родственников. На плече Грейвза сидела небольшая бумажная голубка: именное приглашение на свадьбу.  
  
Может, Ньют ошибся? Грейвз равнодушно разглядывал разномастную толпу, водя кончиком пальца по краю стакана. Пару раз он кивнул, дёрнув уголком рта в недобром подобии улыбки, — видимо, увидел каких-то старых знакомых.  
  
— Вы успели как раз вовремя, — ответил ему Ньют. — Давайте я вас провожу.  
  
— Разве не вы должны быть шафером? — поинтересовался Грейвз, пока они шли к выставленным на молодую мартовскую траву стульям. Стулья рядами стояли напротив старой часовни, полуразрушенной и увитой плющом, но ни Скамандеры, ни семья Идо не были религиозными — просто удачным оказалось место.  
  
За полусферой из чар пронизывающий ветер с залива трепал кроны низкорослых деревьев. Флюгер — почернённый дракон — крутился так, будто собирался сорваться с крыши и улететь.  
  
— Я был однажды, — ответил Ньют, глядя перед собой. — Мне не понравилось.  
  
К его удивлению, Грейвз рассмеялся.  
  
— Тесей рассказывал, что с животными вы управляетесь намного лучше, чем с людьми. Восточный фронт? Карпатские драконы?  
  
— Тесей многое рассказывал мне и о вас, — с каким-то отчаянием сообщил Ньют, не поворачивая головы. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Грейвза. Его молчание было почти физически ощутимым — если бы тишину можно было прервать, как прерывают на полуслове фразы, то она звучала бы именно так.  
  
Может, он и впрямь ошибся? Но Ньют слишком хорошо знал своего брата, чтобы ошибаться.  
  
Он указал Грейвзу на место и ушёл искать Тесея. Уже отойдя ярдов на пятнадцать, он обернулся: сидевший рядом с Грейвзом молодой человек что-то говорил ему, а тот кивал в ответ, не спуская глаз с Ньюта.  
  
Тесея он нашёл в тенте неподалёку: вернувшаяся от гостей Кали всё пыталась поправить воротник его рубашки, но он со смехом отмахивался. Рядом стоял Маттиас, их двоюродный брат.  
  
— Последние минуты холостой жизни, — хохотнул Маттиас. Он был рыжим, как и другие Скамандеры, но невысоким и плотно сбитым. Костюм из той же синей ткани, что у Тесея со Ньютом, топорщился на нём, будто снятый с чужого плеча. — Не то чтобы у тебя это было впервой, а, братишка?  
  
Тесей молча ухмыльнулся, но ухмылка не достигла глаза. Он пристально смотрел на Ньюта.  
  
— Эстер красотка, — продолжал Маттиас. Он вынул из кармана коробок с кольцами и тут же сунул его обратно. — Но уж больно молчаливая.  
  
— Тесей болтает за них двоих, — сказала Кали. Она наконец отстала от воротничка и отступила назад на пару шагов.  
  
— Что случилось? — невпопад спросил Тесей, хотя прекрасно знал, что случилось. Ньют дёрнул плечом.  
  
— Пойду проверю гиппогрифов.  
  
Идея посадить новобрачных на гиппогрифов была маминой, потому что любые идеи с гиппогрифами бывали только мамиными. Она выбрала двух молодых и красивых, почистила их, и теперь они терпеливо ждали чуть вдали от часовни. Байрон, старший из них, очень любил Тесея, зато Оден был спокойным и терпеливым, хотя Эстер, пожалуй, совладала бы и с куда более своенравным.  
  
Оден мотнул головой, звякнув колокольчиком в узде, и положил клюв Ньюту на плечо. Тот рассеянно огладил перья. Ветер донёс до них песню волынок — церемония начиналась.   
  
Они встали в стороне, частично прикрытые от гостей хлопающими краями тентов. Отсюда Ньют видел вход в часовню и Персиваля Грейвза, который рассматривал запонки на своей рубашке так, словно они были куда интереснее свадьбы. Но когда грянула музыка, и двери часовни открылись, Грейвз вздрогнул и поднял голову.  
  
Эстер и Тесей спускались по ступеням, осыпаемые зачарованными розовыми лепестками. Они оба улыбались и выглядели счастливыми, и Ньют даже мог поверить, что в эту конкретную секунду Тесей был счастлив. Ньют повернул голову. У Грейвза было лицо человека, который держит в руках свою оторванную ногу, но пока не понимает, что произошло.  
  
Ньют прекрасно понимал это чувство.  
  
Он погладил Одена по клюву и свистнул, увлекая за собой. Прежде чем Грейвз окончательно скрылся за тентом, Ньют взглянул на него ещё раз. Грейвз выглядел совершенно нормально — он сдержанно улыбался и ничем не отличался от других гостей.

 

 

 

**3  
Но чистая лилия так безоружна**

  
Лита Лестрейндж была всем тем, чем Ньют не был: красивая и заметная, умеющая ладить с другими, она успевала по всем предметам и была лучшим загонщиком в слизеринской команде. Когда она впервые заговорила с Ньютом — это было во время гербологии, — Ньют так растерялся, что не смог выдавить ни слова. Но Лита оказалась упорной; она подсаживалась к нему снова и снова, интересовалась его книгами о волшебных тварях и даже задавала вопросы. Однажды она выследила его в Хогсмиде и спросила, какую книгу о животных он мог бы ей посоветовать. Тогда он сдался.  
  
Он ждал, что слизеринские приятели Литы начнут высмеивать её, но они не обратили на их неожиданную дружбу никакого внимания. Лита по-прежнему оставалась красивой, бойкой и популярной, а Ньют всё так же был невзрачным долговязым середнячком, упокоенным в тени собственного брата.  
  
Просто теперь он дружил с Литой Лестрейндж.  
  
В конце пятого курса она заявила, что у её родителей есть небольшой домик в Сицилии, и поинтересовалась, не хотел бы Ньют приехать к ней летом. Ньют испугался. «Я же ирландец, — пробормотал он, додумывая про себя: и хаффлпаффец, и полукровка, — я не могу долго находиться на солнце».  
  
Лита улыбнулась так, как умела только она, и поцеловала его в щёку. С Хогвартс-экспресса Ньют сошёл с таким лицом, что встречавший его Тесей не на шутку встревожился. «Болит чего-то?» — спросил он, притягивая Ньюта к себе за плечи. Ньют покачал головой и промолчал. Он всё равно рассказал Тесею про Литу, но позже, когда они забрались на мансарду с ополовиненной бутылкой огневиски. Тесей, которому выпивка развязала язык, толкнул его плечом и спросил, действительно ли Лита так хороша во всём, и Ньют густо залился краской.  
  
Тему Литы они не поднимали несколько месяцев, пока не случилась история с джарви.

 

 

 

*******

  
История с джарви была отчасти его виной. Это он придумал, как получить из яиц окками меняющее размер зелье, и он рассказал о зелье Лите одним тёплым майским днём, когда они сидели у границы Запретного леса и готовились к зельеварению.  
  
— А ты уже пробовал? На ком-нибудь? — На «ком-нибудь», спросила она, а не на «чём-нибудь». Он пожал плечами.  
  
— На крысе. Она стала размером с шишугу, но почти сразу уменьшилась обратно.  
  
— Разве не проще использовать Энгорджио? — справедливо поинтересовалась Лита, и Ньют снова повёл плечом.  
  
— Окками могут произвольно изменять размеры, — объяснил он, рассматривая кромку леса перед собой. — Я надеюсь, что зелье можно будет выпить и менять размеры, когда захочется.  
  
Лита подмигнула и толкнула его локтем в бок.  
  
— Если у тебя получится, то ты озолотишься.  
  
Он не сразу понял, что она имела в виду, а когда она пояснила — охотно и многословно, — то густо залился краской. Но Лите понравилась его идея, и она даже спрашивала пару раз, как идут дела, а летом написала ему письмо из Мадзара-дель-Валло: какое там всё бледное и сухое, и как ей кажется, будто город припорошен сероватым песком, будто из него выжали все краски, одно только море голубое, и на горизонте не видно, где заканчивается небо и начинается вода.  
  
В постскриптуме она дописала: «Как там твоё зелье?».  
  
Ньют читал письмо, сидя на утёсах, с которых открывался вид на Дублинский залив. Он тоже не видел, где заканчивалось небо и начиналась вода: и то, и другое было серого цвета. Дочитав, он поднялся, вернулся домой и забрался на мансарду, чтобы закончить зелье, о котором не вспоминал уже несколько недель. Это отвлекло его от сосущего одиночества: Тесей с недавних пор стал аврором, и теперь появлялся дома редко, но всегда — в новенькой, с иголочки, чёрной форме, которая сидела на нём как влитая.   
  
Когда начался шестой курс, и они с Литой встретились в Хогвартсе, он протянул ей закупоренный пузырёк с переливающейся сине-серебристой жидкостью.  
  
— И как? — горячечно спросила она, мигом забыв о своих слизеринских друзьях. Ньют почувствовал, как потеплели щёки.  
  
— Крыса снова выросла до шишуги, — объяснил он. — А потом уменьшилась и сбежала. Нужно ещё испытывать, только в закрытом вольере. Или в большой банке.  
  
Лита рассматривала маленький пузырёк, а Ньют рассматривал её лицо. Будь у неё светлая кожа, она бы, наверное, загорела, но на самом деле ничего в ней после Сицилии не изменилось. Разве только скулы стали чётче, будто горячее итальянское солнце её иссушило. Но Лите это шло — Лите шло всё.  
  
— Мы обязательно его испытаем, — заявила она и сунула пузырёк в карман своей мантии.  
  
Он не попросил, чтобы она его вернула, потому что доверял Лите больше, чем себе, и почти так же, как Тесею. Но он не думал и о том, как быстро Лита решит претворить свой план в жизнь.  
  
Потом, уже после всей истории, вернувшись обратно в Хогвартс и устало отводя от Литы глаза, он размышлял, сколько общего было между ней и Тесеем. Они оба быстро загорались, они оба не боялись ничего, и они оба были абсолютными трусами.

Джарви был Литиным зверьком. Тогда в ноябре выпал первый ранний снег: Ньют уснул, а когда проснулся, посеревшие земли при Хогвартсе уже замело. Он высунулся из окна по пояс — это была его шестнадцатая зима, но он каждый раз изумлялся, как изменялся под снежным покрывалом знакомый ему мир. Словно засыпал он в одном месте, привычном и человеческом, а просыпался совсем в другом — в землях фейри, где всё было совсем не так, как здесь.  
  
Это было воскресенье. Лита встретила его в обеденном зале, держа подмышкой большую коробку. Рядом с ней стоял Бенджи МакКуин, маглорожденный слизеринец, «грязнокровка», которого слизеринцы не любили почти так же сильно, как Ньюта. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, тревожно поглядывая то на Литу, то на Ньюта.  
  
— Ты готов? — спросила Лита полушёпотом.  
  
— К чему? — тоже полушёпотом ответил Ньют.  
  
— Как «к чему»? Испытать зелье, конечно же!  
  
В коробке завозились, и Ньют решил, что там была крыса.  
  
— Пойдём скорее, — сказал Бенджи. Он нервно обтёр вспотевшие ладони о мантию. Лита хмыкнула и вручила ему коробку, а освободившейся рукой схватила ладонь Ньюта. У него вся кровь тут же схлынула с лица.  
  
— Только держи крепче!  
  
Они пошли к Запретному лесу все вместе: Лита — впереди, следом, так и не отпустив её руки, шёл Ньют, и последним, крепко вцепившись в коробку, плёлся Бенджи. Снегопад прекратился, но стало теплее, так что снег под их ногами был мокрым. Он удерживал Литу, но Ньют каждый раз проваливался по щиколотки.  
  
Обойдя лес так, чтобы их не было видно из окон башен, они остановились на небольшой полянке. Лита забрала у Бенджи коробку и поставила её на снег, а потом быстрым движением откинула крышку. Оттуда немедленно высунулся щенок джарви чёрно-соболиной окраски с туго стянутой лентой мордочкой. Лапки его тоже были связаны.  
  
Ньют шумно вздохнул. Бенджи склонился над коробкой.  
  
— Никогда раньше не видел их живьём, — сказал он. Лита подмигнула и взмахом палочки сняла с морды джарви ленту; зверёк тут же разразился потоком ругательств.  
  
Все трое отпрянули от неожиданности, а потом Лита расхохоталась. После паузы Бенджи неуверенно хихикнул. Ньют рассматривал джарви, чувствуя что-то среднее между любопытством и жалостью. У него было странное предчувствие, которое он отмёл без лишних мыслей.  
  
— Ну, что? — Лита вынула из кармана пузырёк. — Посмотрим, что получится?  
  
Они провозились несколько минут, пытаясь влить в пасть сопротивлявшемуся джарви зелье, но в конце концов у них это получилось. Зверёк чихнул пару раз, выругался и снова чихнул.  
  
— Надо подождать, — виновато сказал Ньют, и тогда джарви начал расти.  
  
Его тело увеличивалось неравномерно: сначала оно удлинилось и раздалось вширь, потом голова стала размером с голову овчарки. Потом выросли лапы, и лента, их связывавшая, лопнула. Ньют ожидал, что джарви станет величиной с телёнка, не больше, но зверёк всё рос и рос, не переставая растерянно чихать и мотать головой.  
  
Взрослый джарви был размером со спаниеля; детёныш, которого принесла в коробке Лита, — с кошку. Но тот джарви, который стоял перед ними, оказался крупнее пони. Он наконец-то перестал чихать и оскалился.  
  
Они выглядели для него как гномы.  
  
Бенджи попятился, но запнулся о выпяченный из снега корень и упал. Он жалобно выкрикнул «Фините Инкантатем», которое не сработало. Но красная вспышка здорово разозлила джарви, поэтому он немедленно атаковал.  
  
Алая кровь Бенджи казалась очень яркой на белом снегу. Это было задолго до войны — Ньют пока ещё не привык видеть кровь, не приучил себя относиться к ней равнодушно.  
  
— Ступефай! — выкрикнул он и промахнулся. Джарви передвигался легко, будто совсем не изменился в размерах. Он выплюнул Бенджи и поднял голову. Морда у него была в крови.  
  
Ньют оглянулся. Литы поблизости не было, и он решил, что она побежала за помощью. Он приготовился защищаться, но джарви насторожился, навострил уши и бросился вглубь леса. Бенджи негромко застонал и попытался подняться, но стоило ему шевельнуться, как из укуса в его шее полилась густая тёмная кровь.  
  
Он вскрикнул и схватился за шею. Этот звук вывел Ньюта из ступора: стянув с себя мантию, он попытался закрыть ей шею Бенджи, на ходу вспоминая хоть одно подходящее заклинание. В голову пришёл только Эпискей, но с его помощью можно было вылечить разве что комариный укус.  
  
— Лита пошла за помощью, — испуганно пробормотал Ньют, глядя куда-то поверх головы Бенджи. — Потерпи немного.  
  
Они ждали её почти двадцать минут. Бенджи то и дело терял сознание, и Ньют, боявшийся сделать хуже, просто выстрелил из палочки в воздух. Тогда он даже подумать не мог, что разноцветный фейерверк, раскрасивший темнеющее ноябрьское небо, станет началом худших его дней в Хогвартсе.

 

 

 

**4  
Душа моя сжималась от тоски**

  
Хуже всего было лицо Кали. Она выглядела опешившей, словно и впрямь поверила всему, что было в письме из Хогвартса. Ньют представлял его себе, хоть и не видел текста: «Пронёс на территорию Хогвартса опасное волшебное существо, пересёк границу Запретного леса, поставил под угрозу жизнь другого учащегося». С Бенджи МакКуином всё было нормально, хоть он и потерял много крови. Его круглое лицо осунулось и стало совсем бледным.  
  
Рядом с мамой стоял Тесей — на нём была тёмная аврорская форма. Свет ламп «Кингс-Кросс» отражался в серебряных пуговицах, как в зеркале, будто Тесей начистил их специально для встречи с братом.  
  
Натолкнувшись на взгляд мамы, Ньют отшатнулся, но Тесей не дал ему ничего сообразить — он просто подбежал и стиснул Ньюта в объятьях. Они не виделись несколько месяцев и не увиделись бы до рождественских каникул, но теперь Ньют растерянно хватался за его китель и не мог понять, как они могли жить друг без друга так долго.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — зашептал Тесей ему на ухо. — Мы со всем разберёмся.  
  
Больше на вокзале никто не сказал никому ни слова. Только дома Кали начала было:  
— Что случилось? — но Тесей шикнул на неё:  
  
— Пусть придёт в себя. — И совсем другим голосом он обратился к Ньюту: — Расскажешь, когда будешь готов. Хочешь чаю?  
  
Тесея — Ньют узнал это потом — отпустили из аврората на столько, на сколько тому было нужно. Он был на хорошем счету, ему сулили большое будущее. Про Ньюта знали все, и все сочувствовали Тесею: в семье, мол, не без урода. Такая известная мать, такой замечательный сын, не бывает, чтобы всё было настолько хорошо. Кто-то обязательно протащил бы в школу взбесившегося джарви.  
  
Джарви выследили и оглушили. После Ступефая он уменьшился до обычных размеров. Об этом Ньюту рассказал профессор трансфигурации Альбус Дамблдор, который заглянул к ним на чай через несколько дней. Он небрежно бросил на стол письмо директора Блэка, сел напротив Ньюта и спросил:  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Тесей вскочил было, но Дамблдор поднял руку, и Тесей тут же сел. В тот раз Ньют ничего не сказал, зато сказал Дамблдор: о том, что их видели уходящими втроём, о том, что палочку Литы проверили — на всякий случай. Последним заклинанием было распутывание уз. Обрывки ленточки нашли на снегу рядом с лужей крови, которая натекла из прокушенной шеи Бенджи.  
  
Лестрейнджи негодовали — они предъявили море претензий, и Финеас Блэк отказался с ними связываться. Финеас Блэк, но не Альбус Дамблдор.  
  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы тебя незаслуженно исключили из школы, — напоследок сказал Дамблдор.  
  
Вечером того же дня Тесей нашёл Ньюта на мансарде: он принёс с собой бутылку огневиски и одеяло. Тесей ничего у него не спрашивал. Кали тоже не спрашивала, но во всём её виде, в напряжённой позе и сомкнутых губах сквозило извечное материнское: «Что я сделала не так?». Она винила себя в том, что сделал Ньют.  
  
Они молча пили и рассматривали тёмное небо в окне. Стоял мороз, и горизонт был усыпан звёздами: Персей, под ним — звёздное скопление Плеяды, чуть правее раскинулся огромный Пегас.  
  
Потом Ньют сказал:  
  
— Это Лита, — и Тесей ответил:  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
И тогда Ньюта как будто прорвало — он рассказал всё: и про зелье, и про джарви, и про Бенджи, и про то, как решил, будто Лита убежала искать помощь. Он её видел потом, в толпе других учеников, которые сгрудились у входа в замок и испуганно смотрели на бесчувственного МакКуина. Лита ничего не сказала, никак не подала виду, что была там. Ньют решил, что она была напугана, но всё то время, пока его таскали по кабинетам, она никак о себе не заявила, словно её в самом деле там не было.  
  
Он всё равно ничего никому не сказал. И не собирался говорить, — заявил он Тесею с каким-то отчаянием в голосе. Тесей молчал, только прижимал его к себе правой рукой, обхватив за шею.

  
— А что тот парень? — спросил Тесей и уточнил: — Бенджи?  
  
— Он тоже ничего не сказал, — ответил Ньют. — И ты не говори. Пожалуйста.  
  
Может, у Литы были свои причины, объяснил Ньют. Она испугалась. И он испугался. Любой бы испугался на их месте. Наверное, и Ньют сбежал бы, если бы у него была такая возможность.  
  
— Ты не сбежал бы, — сказал Тесей, — потому что ты не такой человек. И заслуживаешь куда большего, чем Лита Лестрейндж.  
  
— Чего большего? — спросил Ньют, и Тесей напрягся.  
  
— Просто большего. Хорошего и доброго человека, который не бросит тебя в беде и вместе с тобой будет разбираться с тем, что вы натворили.  
  
Кого-нибудь сильного и смелого, продолжал Тесей, такого, который сможет за тебя постоять. Который будет тебя любить, потому что ты заслуживаешь любви.  
  
Бутылка огневиски пустела, звёзды тускнели, и небо наливалось призрачной зеленью. Ньют сполз ниже, положив голову Тесею на грудь. Он думал, что Лита была сильной и смелой, что она была уверенной в себе и абсолютно бесстрашной. Он не думал, что она его любила.  
  
Лита была как Тесей, думал он когда-то. Распределительная шляпа ошиблась, когда отправила её в Слизерин, потому что она была настоящей гриффиндоркой — доброй, и верной, и отчаянной, способной на неожиданные поступки. Но всё оказалось совсем не так, и всё то, за что любил её Ньют — всё тесеевское в ней, — оказалось не более чем его собственной фантазией.  
  
Он сел повыше. Тесей, потревоженный его движением, повернул голову.  
  
— Не расстраивайся, — сказал он и тыльной стороной ладони погладил Ньюта по щеке, словно хотел стереть слёзы. — Мы со всем разберёмся.

 

 

 

*******

  
Они возвращались на мансарду каждую ночь. Днём Тесей аппарировал в аврорат, но возвращался через пару часов, будто даже дома Ньюту кто-то мог причинить вред.  
  
Дамблдор пришёл поздним вечером через пару дней. Он с порога сообщил, что намерен отстаивать невиновность Ньюта до последнего. Джарви был не его животным: Дамблдор уже выяснил, где и как зверёк был куплен. И продавец подтвердил, что продал его «темнокожей девчушке лет шестнадцати», а вовсе не долговязому рыжему подростку.  
  
— Нужно успеть засвидетельствовать его показания, — сказал Дамблдор, потягивая чай из маминой фарфоровой чашки с танцующими пикси. — Если Лестрейнджи узнают, что я нашёл продавца, они его подкупят или пригрозят чем-нибудь... не слишком хорошим. Продажа джарви на территории магической Великобритании запрещена.  
  
— Ньют расскажет правду, — неожиданно сказал Тесей. Ньют дёрнулся, как от удара.  
  
— Ты же обещал, — прошептал он, будто надеясь, что Кали и Дамблдор его не услышат. Тесей упрямо не смотрел на него. Тогда Ньют поднялся и сбежал — почему-то не к заливу, подальше от всех, а к себе на мансарду.  
  
Тесей пришёл к нему спустя двадцать минут. Он остановился на пороге, придерживая рукой дверь, и свет из комнаты остро очертил его силуэт. В шестнадцать Ньют уже перерос брата, но Тесей был крепче, шире в плечах и как будто основательнее. Рядом с ним Ньют всё равно казался маленьким.  
  
— Я не буду ничего говорить, — сходу объявил Ньют. Тесей вздохнул и шагнул внутрь мансарды, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
— Она дура, — сказал он. — И не достойна того, что сейчас с тобой происходит.  
  
— Она — мой единственный друг.  
  
В темноте смешок Тесея звучал как шелест гиппогрифьих крыльев.  
  
— А как же я?  
  
Он не зажигал Люмос, но, сделав пару шагов, присел точно перед Ньютом.  
  
— Как же я? — повторил он.  
  
Повинуясь порыву, Ньют протянул руки и натолкнулся ладонями на лицо Тесея. Он прикоснулся к нему как слепой, очертил скулы и линию челюсти, упёрся большими пальцами в губы. Тесей, казалось, даже не дышал, но и не пытался отстраниться. Они сидели в полной темноте, долго, минут десять, пока Тесей не заговорил снова:  
  
— Разве тебе нужен кто-то, кроме меня?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Ньют, потому что это было единственным, что он мог ответить.  
  
Тесей подался вперед, уперев ладони ему в плечи, и над головой Ньюта рёбрами мелькнули едва различимые во мраке стропила — бледные, посеребрённые лунным светом. Собственное «нет» звучало в голове Ньюта как шум крови в ушах — в такт ударам сердца.  
  
— Я ничего не скажу, — повторил Ньют спустя пару минут, ощущая на своей шее влажное дыхание Тесея. — Мне никто не нужен, но я ничего не скажу.  
  
— И не говори, — согласился Тесей. — Я не стану любить тебя меньше.

 

 

 

*******

  
Он ничего не сказал, но это было не нужно. Дамблдор всё решил. Говорили, директор Блэк был в ярости. Говорили, Лестрейнджам пришлось заплатить, чтобы скандал замяли, и инцидент с джарви превратился в простую детскую шалость.  
  
Ньюта восстановили в Хогвартсе. Он возвращался в школу, сопровождаемый растерянными шепотками, но сам он мог смотреть только на мелькнувший вдалеке силуэт Литы. Она с ним так и не заговорила, но Ньют был расстроен куда меньше, чем должен был.  
  
Его беспокоило только то, что утром после той ночи Тесей вернулся в Лондон, откуда выслал два письма. «Срочные дела, извини, мам! Береги Ньюта» и «Ньют, прости меня, я не должен был. Это была ошибка».  
  
Рождественские каникулы они провели с мамой, её сёстрами и их семьями, нагрянувшими в Ирландию на праздники. Тесей прислал ему открытку, будто они были посторонними, дальними знакомыми, а не братьями — или чем-то большим, как думал теперь Ньют.  
  
Вернувшись летом в Хоут-Хэд, Ньют обнаружил там Нору. Нора сидела на их кухне так, будто там ей было самое место, и курила пахнущую вишней сигарету на длинном мундштуке.  
  
— Сюрприз, — радостно сказала мама. — Это Нора, невеста Тесея. Свадьба будет через две недели.  
  
Тесей, стоявший за спиной мамы, нервно улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд.

 

 

 

**5  
И возвращается ветер на круги свои**

  
К вечеру со стороны залива подул ветер, холодный и злой, но гостям было всё равно: одурманенные огневиски, они смеялись, разговаривали и танцевали. Ньют сел прямо на траву за одним из тентов, опершись на лежащего Байрона. Оден вернулся в стойла, утомившись от толпы.  
  
Со своего места Ньют видел, как Тесей подошёл к Грейвзу и протянул руку, на которую Грейвз уставился со смесью недоумения и насмешки. Когда пауза затянулась, Тесей схватил его за предплечье и дёрнул на себя, чтобы сдавить в объятьях, и Ньют заметил, как Тесеева ладонь легла Грейвзу на затылок, и как он зашептал что-то ему на ухо — быстро и будто бы зло. Но Тесей не мог говорить зло. Он был расстроен.  
  
Потом к ним подошла Эстер, и Грейвз её обнял.  
  
А потом все ушли, и он остался в одиночестве. Иногда к нему подходили люди, но надолго не задерживались. Как и все остальные, Грейвз пил, но он пил не потому, что ему было весело. С каждым стаканом лицо его становилось мрачнее. Смотреть на это было неприятно — как будто глядеть на себя в зеркало.  
  
Ньют поднялся, потянув за собой Байрона, и подошёл к Грейвзу.  
  
— Хотите полетать на гиппогрифе? — спросил Ньют. Грейвз окинул Байрона неприветливым взглядом.  
  
— Разве они подпускают к себе пьяных?  
  
— Да. Это собаки не любят запах спиртного.  
  
— Спасибо, но я воздержусь. А сейчас, если не возражаете... — Язык его слегка заплетался. Он направился к столу, но Ньют пошёл следом.  
  
— Это Байрон, — сказал он. — Он обожает Тесея. И неплохо относится к людям, которых любит сам Тесей.  
  
Грейвз повернулся и слепо уставился на Ньюта. Его глаза, и так тёмные, казались совсем чёрными.  
  
Мимо них прошёл пьяный Маттиас, который орал во всю глотку:  
  
— Делайте ставки, господа! Кем будет первенец — мальчиком или девочкой? Ставки, ставки! Давайте свои деньги!  
  
— C'est renversant! — воскликнула какая-то француженка и продолжила на английском с акцентом: — А если детей не будет?  
  
— Вы совсем не верите в нашего Тесея? — рассмеялся Маттиас. — Ну и глупости! Vous êtes absurde! Будет много детей!  
  
— Десять долларов на мальчика, — сказал Грейвз и жестом нетрезвого фокусника вынул из кармана купюру. Маттиас выдернул деньги из его пальцев.  
  
— Вот это уверенность, — заметил он и подмигнул. Грейвз поморщился.  
  
— Я провидец. Мальчик будет рыжим и темноглазым. Если сбудется, я заберу весь куш.  
  
Он потянулся было к стакану, но махнул рукой, взял со стола бутылку и собрался уйти, когда Маттиас его окликнул:  
  
— А вы кто?  
  
— Персиваль Грейвз, — проворчал в ответ Грейвз и быстрым шагом пошёл прочь.   
  
Ньют поколебался пару секунд, но всё же двинулся следом, влекомый чудной смесью тревоги и любопытства, желанием закончить разговор, который так между ними и не состоялся. Он нагнал Грейвза на пастбище, на полпути к утёсам.  
  
— Топиться собрались? — поинтересовался он буднично.  
  
— Преследуешь меня? — отозвался Грейвз, не сбавляя шага.  
  
— Вы не единственный человек, которому не нравится эта свадьба.  
  
Грейвз хмыкнул и остановился.  
  
— Ты брат Тесея. Разве ты не должен радоваться?  
  
— А вы — друг Тесея, — в тон ему ответил Ньют. — Почему не радуетесь вы?  
  
— Извини, — сказал Грейвз и приложился к бутылке. В его голосе не звучало ни капли раскаяния. — Ты вряд ли поймёшь.  
  
— Это вы не понимаете. — Ньют сглотнул. — Вы думали, что он принадлежит вам. Но это неправда. Он вам никогда не принадлежал.  
  
На секунду ему показалось, что Грейвз его ударит, но ярость в его глазах потухла, так и не успев разгореться. Он развернулся и пошёл, но если раньше в его движениях читалась целеустремлённость, то теперь он шёл медленно, почти прогулочным шагом. Ньют двинулся следом, удерживая дистанцию.  
  
— Ты производишь впечатление отвратительно осведомлённого человека, — заметил Грейвз и протянул Ньюту бутылку. Тот покачал головой. — Не вижу смысла отпираться.  
  
Какое-то время они шли молча. Пастбища медленно погружались во тьму; Ньют бросил взгляд за спину и увидел полоску света вдали и очерченный сумерками силуэт часовни, три её шпиля и едва заметные бойницы. Ветер дул с залива, и праздничный шум отсюда был совсем не слышен.  
  
— Не знаю, на что я рассчитывал, — сокрушённо пробормотал Грейвз. Судя по голосу, он был изрядно пьян. — Я не какой-то наивный мальчик. Мне не двадцать лет.  
  
Он вновь замолчал, будто ожидая ответа. И Ньют ответил:  
  
— Дальше ничего нет, только утёсы и вода. На них лучше идти на рассвете, когда солнце только восходит. И через пару часов туда придут гости, чтобы запускать в залив огни.  
  
— Твои предложения?  
  
— Пойти домой.  
  
Грейвз остановился. Вечерние тени сделали его лицо злым, изуродовали черты, сделав их жёсткими, как у вампуса. Он стал напоминать Эстер Идо ещё сильнее.  
  
— Зачем? — спросил он.  
  
— Ляжете спать.  
  
— Я спал десять дней, пока плыл из Нью-Йорка в Англию. Выспался на жизнь вперёд.  
  
Ньют пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы перейти пастбище по диагонали, к дому. Почти сразу он услышал за своей спиной мягкие шаги. Персиваль Грейвз пошёл за ним.

 

 

 

*******

  
Перед уходом на церемонию Кали зажгла дома свет и отдала распоряжения домовым эльфам, поэтому особняк выглядел как «Мария Целеста»: будто весь экипаж бросил его и кинулся в синюю тьму за бортом.  
  
Ньют пропустил Грейвза и устремился на второй этаж, в свою комнату. Грейвз молча пошёл следом.  
  
— И всё-таки, — спросил он на лестнице, словно они парой секунд ранее прервали разговор. — Что случилось с драконами на Карпатах?  
  
— С ними ничего не случилось, — ответил Ньют. — Насколько мне известно, все они живы и здоровы.  
  
Грейвз хмыкнул. Когда Ньют открыл дверь и приглашающе махнул рукой, он зашёл в комнату и чуть толкнул Ньюта плечом, невзначай, как будто случайно. А потом поднял глаза. Впервые за всё время он намеренно пересёкся с Ньютом взглядом. В этом взгляде не было ничего хорошего.  
  
Но если раньше Ньют всерьёз думал, что покажет Грейвзу постель и уйдёт на мансарду, то теперь он понял, что ничего такого не произойдёт.  
  
— И тебя не будут искать? — спросил Грейвз. — Мама, родственники, друзья... брат?  
  
— А вас?  
  
— На камнях под утёсами, — безрадостно рассмеялся Грейвз. Взгляд его из мрачного стал испытующим, но к этому Ньют привык.  
  
У него было много партнёров, мужчин и женщин, и каждый из них считал себя растлителем. Каждый, кроме самого первого. Ньют не пытался их разубеждать, потому что не видел в этом смысла. Как и теперь.  
  
Они молча стояли, глядя друг на друга, а потом Грейвз сказал:  
  
— Ты совсем на него не похож, — и Ньют в ответ только пожал плечами, подавив желание опустить глаза. Это не было для него новостью. Они с Тесеем отличались друг от друга так же, как перуанский змеезуб отличается от украинского сталебрюхого дракона, но Ньют не считал это чем-то плохим. Он больше не пытался сравнивать себя с Тесеем, потому что понял: они просто были разными.  
  
Грейвз придвинулся к нему вплотную и замер. Ньют никак не мог избавиться от ощущения вопиющей неправильности, но что именно было неправильно, он тоже понять не мог. В его картине мира всё было нормально. Тесей женился, и они оба были свободны.  
  
Он начал методично расстёгивать пуговицы на пиджаке. Подняв взгляд, он натолкнулся на выражение полного непонимания на лице Грейвза.  
  
— Вы тоже можете раздеться, — сказал Ньют и стряхнул с плеч пиджак. Грейвз криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Вот так, значит? — спросил он. Ньют замер, и тогда Грейвз подался вперёд, обнял его ладонью за щёку и поцеловал.  
  
От него пряно тянуло огневиски, табачным дымом и одеколоном. Рука его сдвинулась ниже, на предплечье, пальцы сжались почти болезненно. Грейвз словно не колебался минутой раньше — он уверенно повёл Ньюта в сторону кровати, которая так и стояла нетронутой уже несколько недель. В свои редкие приезды домой Ньют по привычке спал на мансарде.  
  
Движения Грейвза были неточными и рваными: дёрнув свой жилет, он вырвал пуговицу и рявкнул на выдохе: «Вот дерьмо». Когда Ньют начал стягивать с себя рубашку, Грейвз перехватил его руки и сам расстегнул пуговицы, а потом остановился, глядя со странным выражением на его плечи. Пауза затянулась. Ньют повёл плечом, сбрасывая с себя чужой взгляд, и положил ладонь на затылок Грейза, чтобы притянуть его поближе, — почти тем же движением, что Тесей часом раньше.   
  
Это вывело Грейвза из ступора. Он то ускорялся, принимаясь стягивать с себя одежду, то замирал, разглядывая Ньюта, и Ньют прекрасно понимал, что на самом деле происходит, что Грейвз не просто смотрел на него, а сравнивал, и это сравнение было не в пользу Ньюта. Его это не обижало. Он тоже сравнивал когда-то — Тесея с Литой и Литу с Тесеем, и других людей с Тесеем: в Министерстве, куда он устроился работать после школы, и на Карпатах, куда он попал на войне, и даже после войны — в России, Перу, Африке и других странах, где оказывался в погоне за волшебными животными.  
  
В какой-то момент желание его стало нестерпимым, и, пробормотав заклинание, он запустил руку в штаны Грейвза. Тот выдохнул и схватил Ньюта за плечо. Он оказался очень тихим, как и сам Ньют, и только единожды подал голос — почти болезненный полустон-полувсхлип. Всё остальное время в комнате стояла тишина, за которой можно было услышать заунывное токование соек.  
  
Внизу хлопнула дверь и раздались голоса. Грейвз остановился, но Ньют притянул его за шею, не переставая двигать кистью, и пробормотал на ухо:  
  
— Они аппарируют в Лондон. В особняке останутся только гости. Но сюда никто не придёт.  
  
— Мы как школьники, — со смешком ответил Грейвз. Он зажмурился и вздрогнул, вжимаясь лицом в шею Ньюта.  
  
— На войне было по-другому?  
  
— На войне были звукопоглощающие чары, — ответил он после паузы, и Ньют задумался, пытаясь вспомнить формулу. — Не надо, — хрипло одёрнул его Грейвз. Кончая, он крупно вздрогнул, а хватка его на руке Ньюта стала почти болезненной.  
  
Ньют выпустил его и откинулся на подушку. Постель они не разбирали, и покрывало под ними пошло волнами, похожими на барханы в пустыне.  
  
— Это не худшая ситуация, в которой меня могли обнаружить, — признался Грейвз. Рукой он вдавил Ньюта в постель, протолкнул колено ему между ног и обхватил ладонью член. Ньют резко втянул в лёгкие воздух и уставился в стену над левым плечом Грейвза.   
  
Голоса послышались совсем близко: кто-то звонко заговорил на французском, и ему уже на английском ответила мама: «О нет, постойте, наверху есть ещё... Я попрошу принести...». Заслышав знакомый голос, на полке шевельнулась фигурка громоптицы, которую Ньют собрал ещё в школе. Она расправила целлулоидовые крылья, и по стенам от них раскинулись синеватые тени. Ньют подался вперёд, не сводя с птицы глаз, и кончил на полувыдохе.   
  
Грейвз убрал ногу и опустился на подушку рядом с Ньютом. Они лежали близко, но между ними оставалось расстояние, словно так Грейвз пытался показать, что ничего особенного не произошло.  
  
Через пару минут Грейвз беспокойно сел и потянулся к стоявшей на тумбе бутылке. Потом, будто одумавшись, попытался запахнуться, обнаружил отпавшую теперь уже от рубашки пуговицу и выругался. Он не поворачивался, так и сидел спиной, полуобнажённый и согнутый, будто ему было физически больно.  
  
Ньют знал этот типаж — они суетились и пытались сбежать, как мелкие воришки, пойманные за руку в магазине. По его личному опыту, самыми бесстыдными были те, о которых никто бы так не подумал. На Карпатах у него был мужчина, увлечённый драконолог, о котором говорили, что кроме драконов ему больше ничего не было нужно. Он мог отправиться на общую кухню при свете дня совсем голым, в одних только ботинках: чтобы не поранить о каменистую землю ноги.  
  
— Позвать эльфа? — предложил Ньют.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — отозвался Грейвз. Судя по голосу, он начал трезветь. — Это не единственная моя рубашка и даже не последний мой жилет. — Он помолчал. — Хотя багаж я, пожалуй, бросил около церкви.  
  
— Вам необязательно уходить, — заметил Ньют и сам удивился тому, что сказал. Обычно ему было всё равно, но теперь он подумал о том, что был бы не прочь, если бы они заснули рядом.  
  
Грейвз наконец обернулся. Он выглядел как человек, впервые проснувшийся трезвым после долгого запоя.   
  
— Ты совсем на него не похож, — повторил он.  
  
И остался.

 

 

 

*******

[ ](http:)

  
**14 июня 1920 г.**  
  
_Спасибо, что прислал информацию по Монтане. Как и обещал, рассказываю, зачем она мне нужна.  
  
Меня интересовали легенды о шунка-варакин. Свидетели описывали его как крупного волка, имеющего некоторое сходство с гиеной. В 1886 году магл Израиль Хатчинз якобы пристрелил одного и даже сделал из него чучело. Чучело было украдено волшебниками, но выяснилось, что это был всего лишь волк. Однако индейцы уверены, что шунка-варакин существует, и даже приписывают ему магические свойства.  
  
Ничего больше по шунка-варакин в архивах Министерства я не нашёл, поэтому еду в Монтану, поговорить с индейцами сиу и всё выяснить. В Министерстве я сказал, что еду в Канаду по поводу драконов и даже получил порт-ключ до Ванкувера. Оттуда мне придётся добираться самостоятельно.  
  
Собираюсь быть в Биллингсе 1 июля. Останусь там на несколько недель.  
  
25 июня 1919 г.  
  
Припозднюсь — укусил рунеспур. К счастью, левая голова. Ориентируйся на 5 июля.  
  
P.S. Вампусы тоже когда-то были «слухами». Может, в Ильверморни скоро появится ещё один факультет. Но едва ли это сделает её лучше._  
  
**15 августа 1920 г.**  
  
_В Министерстве узнали, что я пробыл в Ванкувере ровно 4 часа, поэтому меня отозвали обратно в Лондон.  
  
В Монтане встретил шамана сиу по имени Одинокий Ворон, который обещал познакомить меня с шунка-варакин. Мы просидели в лесах почти неделю совершенно бестолку (хотя я и нашёл разворошенное гнездо окками — не знаю, как их туда занесло). И ночью мы наконец услышали вой.  
  
За шунка-варакин мы гнались почти до рассвета. Утром выяснилось, что это был ликантроп из белых. Одинокий Ворон собирался снять с него скальп, но я не позволил. Несчастное создание.  
  
Одинокий Ворон сказал, что сиу относятся к ликантропам с сочувствием, но без жалости. Надеюсь, однажды это изменится.  
  
Я по-прежнему считаю, что шунка-варакин существуют.  
  
P.S. Рубашка у меня, но вернуть тебе её я не смогу. На ней окотилась самка низзла. Я оставлю для тебя котёнка.  
  
P.P.S. Поздравляю с повышением._  
  
**3 сентября 1920 г.**  
  
_Меня зацепила твоя фраза о книге. Я подумал и решил, что мог бы этим заняться. Наберу материал и обращусь в Министерство.  
  
Хоут-Хэд всегда открыт для тебя, если тебя не пугает перспектива ухаживать за гиппогрифами.  
  
Я назвал котёнка Персивалем. Приезжай._  
  
**25 сентября 1920 г.**  
  
_Министр назвал мою идею с книгой «вздорной» добавил, что это «очень на тебя похоже». Ему понравилось. Цитирую: «Теперь у твоих шатаний по свету хотя бы будет смысл». Я получу финансирование, хотя на многое не рассчитываю.  
  
Надеюсь, Персивалю у тебя понравится. И мне кажется, одна из моих лечурок забралась в твой чемодан. Пожалуйста, проверь. Они едят мокриц, яйца фей и докси, и им нравится тепло человеческого тела. Если ты ему понравишься, он разрешит носить себя в кармане, а если нет, сделай ему грелку._  
  
**13 ноября 1920 г.**  
  
_Тесей разводится. Я посчитал, что ты должен об этом знать._

 

 

 

**Часть третья  
Дни поздней осени**

 

 

 

**1  
Трудней забыть былое**

_  
_«Дорогой Персиваль,  
  
Жаль, что к твоему приезду меня уже не будет в Хоут-Хэде.   
  
Спасибо за письмо. Я надеялась наладить связь, но всё сложилось иначе. Наверное, ты прав, схема рассадки гостей не оставляет свободных мест для манёвра.   
  
Ты был ужасно мрачен, я и сама этот вечер запомнила жутким. Слишком много лиц из прошлого, и за пустыми столами мне мерещились призраки. Мы поколение ветеранов, подумать только... Каждый праздник в подобном кругу можно спутать со встречей полка. Стоит утихнуть беседе, и приходит ужасная тишина. Думаю, поэтому было так шумно.   
  
Странно обсуждать это сейчас.   
  
Нужно было написать тебе тогда, в марте. Нужно было написать тебе после.   
  
Я в порядке. Выражаясь точнее, за долгое время я впервые в порядке. Поэтому всё так сложилось. Я скучаю по Ивет каждую секунду, но снова могу дышать. Время вытащило меня из-под обломков. С Тесеем мы не в ссоре, просто — не знаю даже — мы встретились entre la poire et le fromage? Только груша была гнилой, а сыр очерствел. Я не могла оставаться в Париже, сходила с ума одна. Сейчас это прошло, я наконец-то дома.  
  
Антикварной лавки больше нет. Теперь на её месте бистро, и к на… ко мне наверх постоянно тянет чем-то жареным.   
  
Пиши, когда будет возможность. Я буду рада. Приезжай в гости. Париж совсем иной. В хорошем смысле.  
  
Эстер  
  
PS: Я знаю, от чего бежала. Не знаю, от чего бежал он»._  
  
_ Письмо он перечитал на палубе «Мавритании» незадолго до прибытия в Лондон. Голос Эстер Идо звучал в глухом гуле рулевой цепи, паровых вздохов машины и протяжных гудков в просоленной пустоте.  
  
В продрогшем порту Персиваль затерялся среди пассажиров, прошедших таможню, и вымокших под дождём встречающих. Суетливый кашляющий поток подтолкнул его к ближайшему закоулку. Грязь и толпа смешались, кто-то толкнул его, задев локтем. На мгновение Персиваль увидел Пашендейль. Убирая конверт во внутренний карман пальто, он выдохнул и представил огни Хоут-Хэда.  
  
Погода и здесь стояла дрянная. Аппарировав у ворот, Персиваль не торопился. Он похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигареты и закурил, глядя на особняк впереди. В зале разожгли свечи. Окна в центре дома дрожали в тусклых сумерках, пустые комнаты по краям стыли в холодной темноте.   
  
Он приехал сюда впервые обозлённым героем второсортного романа, в следующий раз — нежданным визитёром, ради которого в спешке расстилали постель, после — гостем старой закалки, состоятельным эксцентриком, располагающим непозволительной роскошью проводить свободное время где в голову взбредёт. На самом деле, раз за разом появляясь на пороге особняка Скамандеров, Персиваль представлял собой иллюстрацию сосущего одиночества.   
  
Сейчас он просто возвращался.  
  
Персиваль толкнул ворота, которые никогда не запирали, и зашагал к дому, скрывая шею от пресного ветра воротником пальто. За дверной молоток он взялся без промедлений. В секунду между ударом кольца о металл к Персивалю вернулось смятение, притуплённое за три встречи и обострившееся с последним полученным письмом.  
  
Он всё ещё чувствовал свой невидимый ошейник. Знать бы, в чьих руках поводок.  
  
Дверь открыл Ньют. Он на мгновение замер, посмотрел Персивалю в глаза. Прежде чем развернуться и зашагать в сторону залы, Ньют скользнул по нему беглым взглядом, словно удостоверился, что с головой пришло тело. В день Тесеевой свадьбы подобного осмотра хватило, чтобы поставить Персивалю диагноз.  
  
Они никогда об этом не говорили, но было ясно: некоторые знания приходят с личным опытом. Возможно, думал Персиваль, их свела жестокая шутка. Казалось бы, что из этого может выйти, кроме одной пьяной ночи, прополощенной виски и злобой. Но ночь перетекла в утро, алкоголь выдохся в крови, злость прошла, а Ньют — вот он, здесь, всё ещё здесь.  
  
— Ты вовремя, — сказал Ньют, обернувшись через плечо. — Я как раз собирался ужинать.  
  
Словно Персиваль вышел купить сигарет и задержался на пару месяцев. Время здесь остановило счётчик с его уходом, а с возвращением запустило вновь. Возможно, на Ньюте была та же рубашка: даже залом на воротнике казался знакомым.  
  
— У мамы разболелось колено, она легла раньше обычного.   
  
Наедине они зачастую проводили время в комнате Ньюта или выходили оттуда на мансарду. Персиваль не удивился, когда Ньют миновал кухню и направился прямиком к лестнице. На ступенях они пошли плечом к плечу.  
  
— Я привёз ей кубинских сигар. Она жаловалась на тебя. Возвращаешься домой с полным чемоданом, но с пустыми руками.  
  
— Жаловалась? — переспросил Ньют. — Кали никогда не жалуется.  
  
— Хорошо. Она дала понять, что без сигар будет рада меня видеть гораздо меньше.  
  
— Мама всегда рада тебя видеть. Она знает, что ты воспитанный зануда и не сможешь ей отказать.  
  
Персиваль хмыкнул. Ничего нового он не услышал. Эта семья вертела им в очаровательной манере.   
  
На втором этаже они умолкли и поднялись по чердачной лестнице. Только наверху Персиваль скинул пальто. Особняк был лишь частью пути. Мансарда, этот крошечный дом в доме, отрезала их от внешнего мира, словно защищённая чарами.   
  
Мелкие детали здесь поменялись местами, сохранив её прежние беспорядочные очертания. Матрас лежал на полу, заваленный подушками и накрытый скомканной простынёй. Матрас иногда заменял Ньюту кровать. Раньше он был их финишной чертой. Теперь он просто был. Персиваль больше не видел в нём пошлости. Он знал, что проснётся здесь или в постели Ньюта, как знал горечь кофе, сваренного в этом доме, и запах хоут-хэдских трав, прибитых утренней росой.  
  
Рядом стоял поднос с сэндвичами. Стопки книг на покосившемся столе грозили загородить единственное окно. Поверх листов бумаги рядом с книгами — перо, карандаши и пара чернильниц. Подойдя к ближе, Персиваль прикоснулся к черновикам. Чувство причастности отогрело его изнутри.  
  
— Похоже, с книгой всё идёт неплохо, — сказал он, повесив пальто на стул.  
  
Ньют сел на матрас и ответил, взяв себе сэндвич.  
  
— Не хочу забегать вперёд, но из этого выходит что-то действительно стоящее. Я пришлю тебе первый черновик, когда закончу.   
  
— Пожалей сову. Привези сам.  
  
Удивление отразилось на лице Ньюта, замершего с набитым ртом. Персиваль стыдливо оборвался. 

Он никогда не приглашал Ньюта в Нью-Йорк, для себя объясняя это тем, что Ньют и так постоянно в разъездах. На самом деле, Персиваль научился ничего не требовать, потому что не хотел услышать: «Довольно. Хватит». Гордость — забавная штука, она скверно сочетается с романтикой: для последней необходимо отсутствие страха.  
  
Они переглянулись, решая, насколько далеко могут зайти: их отношения измерялись тремя тысячами миль морем. К облегчению Персиваля, Ньют улыбнулся, опустив глаза.  
  
— Раньше у меня не было повода съездить, — сказал он, прожевав, и стёр хлебную крошку с губ большим пальцем.  
  
Это движение и эта улыбка нашли в Персивале мгновенный отклик, голодное и трепетное узнавание после долгой разлуки. Опустившись рядом с Ньютом на матрас, он ответил:  
  
— Персиваль будет рад тебе. Я оставил его с матерью, теперь они ненавидят людей вдвоём.  
  
— Я дал ему имя не за отличный характер.  
  
— Мать что-то подобное говорит про меня.  
  
Ньют протянул ему свой сэндвич, но Персиваль повёл рукой. Морская качка лишала его аппетита на несколько часов.   
  
Он легко похлопал себя по нагрудному карману пиджака.  
  
— Вот этот не был против десяти дней в море.  
  
Из кармана, взъерошив платок, вытянулись сначала зелёные лапки, затем голова. Лечурка оживилась, узнав Ньюта, и тот, отложив сэндвич, протянул ей ладонь, словно для рукопожатия.   
  
— Привет, девочка. У тебя было большое приключение, да? Это самка, Персиваль, посмотри на лапки.  
  
Лечурка ухватилась за палец Ньюта, но не вылезала. Опустив голову, Персиваль наблюдал за тем, как замешательство перерастало в отчаяние: лечурка то тянулась к протянутой руке, то вновь хваталась за край кармана, выскакивая туда и обратно. Они так и сидели втроём, пока Персиваль аккуратно, но настойчиво не передал её Ньюту.   
  
— Ты ей понравился, — сказал тот, сажая существо в карман рубашки. — Она не будет против остаться.  
  
Лечурка жалобно посмотрела на Персиваля. Он покачал головой, чем крайне её разочаровал. Обиженная, она скрылась в кармане и больше не высовывалась.  
  
— Низзл норовит её съесть. Не хочу, чтобы это стало причиной нашей ссоры.   
  
К своему удивлению, Персиваль оказался не против животных Ньюта. Когда серый низзл тёрся о колени Персиваля, в воздухе квартиры, прорезанном джазом и пьяными голосами, пустоту заполняло чувство определённости.  
  
— Это было бы неприятно, — согласился Ньют, дёрнув уголком губ.  
  
Персиваль безотчётно провёл по его щеке ребром ладони, вспоминая наощупь веснушки. Их было больше, чем у Тесея, подумал он, но не зациклился на этой мысли. Тесей сейчас был неважен. Персиваль знал слишком мало рыжих ирландцев, чтобы подумать о ком-то другом.   
  
Раньше это были не плечи Тесея, не губы Тесея, не его прерывчатые объятия, но наконец эти заменители правды собрались в единый, верный образ.   
  
Сейчас это был просто Ньют: поджарый, растрёпанный, в любое мгновение готовый сорваться с места — в Африку, в Индию, куда-то в снега, — не писать месяцами, потом появиться, исчезнуть снова, пропав без вести в погоне за мифом, но всё же вернуться, ждать его здесь. С новым шрамом на прожжённой солнцем коже, с новым зверем в видавшем виды чемодане, с новой историей, которым Персиваль потерял счёт. Кажется, этого было достаточно.  
  
Персиваль подался вперёд и поцеловал его в шею, не требуя продолжения, а Ньют ответил именно так, как было нужно сейчас, — не сделав абсолютно ничего.

 

 

 

**2  
И это решило всё остальное**

  
Ньют встал с рассветом. Не открывая глаз, Персиваль слушал его отрывистые шаги. Ньют не будил намеренно, но и не пытался вести себя тихо. Проснувшись окончательно, Персиваль перевернулся на спину. Матрас по правую сторону всё ещё был нагрет теплом тела.  
  
Стоя у стола, Ньют торопливо набрасывал рубашку. Он посмотрел через плечо, затем повернулся всем телом. Изношенная рабочая одежда сидела на нём естественно, словно подогнанная вольными стежками самой природы. Вместо утреннего приветствия он коротко улыбнулся и принялся не глядя застёгивать пуговицы правой рукой. В левой он держал надкусанное яблоко.  
  
— Кали скоро проснётся. Завтракай без меня. И обедай тоже, мне нужно будет в Министерство.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Ситуация была настолько знакомой, что граничила с дежа вю. На мгновение Персиваль потерялся во времени. Казалось, он просыпался так годы, но ощущение разделяемого с кем-то спокойствия всё же было для него чем-то новым.  
  
— Если хочешь, — Ньют кивнул на чемодан, — можешь помочь.  
  
— Я не предлагаю тебе изучать документы в Конгрессе.  
  
— Ты спускался в заповедник всего дважды, а я достаточно проработал в Министерстве, чтобы знать, насколько это скучно.  
  
Зажав яблоко в зубах, Ньют оставил его во рту, а сам принялся перебирать черновики на столе. Он застегнул рубашку, вернул яблоко в ладонь и сказал:  
  
— Я надеялся добавить главу о шунка-варакин, но пока придётся отложить её в ящик.  
  
— Почему ты так уверен, что они существуют? — спросил Персиваль, потянувшись за брюками в стопке одежды на полу.  
  
— Потому что в мире гораздо меньше легенд, чем принято считать. Вы, американцы, живёте бок о бок с маглами, разве ты не заметил, что зачастую все их сказочные истории — не выдумка?  
  
— Скорее, крайне преувеличенная правда. Это мог быть и волк.  
  
— Если бы мы ко всему подходили с таким скепсисом, никаких открытий бы не делали в принципе. Я видел чучело, которое сделал Хатчинс, и если это подделка, то очень хорошая.   
  
Персиваль не собирался спорить. Он был человеком, которого убеждали неоспоримые факты, но именно поэтому он не был Ньютом Скамандером. Встав на ноги, он ответил, застёгивая примятую рубашку.  
  
— Я поговорю с главой нашего зоомагического отделения. Пусть подготовит тебе всю информацию, что есть.  
  
— Спасибо. Это может помочь.  
  
Ньют шагнул было в чемодан, но вдруг остановился и подошёл к Персивалю, поцеловал смазанно и быстро, без объятия. Откусив яблоко, он развернулся на пятках и исчез в хижине, словно только теперь закончил свои сборы.   
  
Персиваль ничем не заслужил этого редкого проявления нежности.   
  
Он хорошо знал Ньюта-торопливого любовника, принимавшегося стягивать одежду сразу, как закрывалась дверь. Не хуже ему был знаком Ньют-корреспондент, который, впрочем, тоже вечно спешил, и все короткие письма свои писал летящим, иногда неопрятным почерком. Чем дольше они были вместе, тем чаще Персиваль выхватывал себе особые моменты в новой плоскости между постелью и разговорами.  
  
Он перекинул пальто через руку и спустился на второй этаж. В длинном коридоре замерла прохладная тишина. Стараясь не шуметь, на пути в гостевую Персиваль миновал спальню мисс Скамандер, и, затворив за собой, с облегчением выдохнул.   
  
Он вдруг почувствовал себя отчаянно молодым, будто студенческие годы вернулись к нему, и он снова крался под утро в общую спальню, неспавший и полупьяный, окрылённый особой безграничной радостью. Усмехнувшись, Персиваль покачал головой.  
  
Он на скорую руку собрался к завтраку. В доме Скамандеров Персиваль пробыл в общей сложности две недели, но за это короткое время полностью изменил содержимое чемодана. Там больше не лежало парадного костюма «на всякий случай». Случай, объяснил Ньют однажды, выпадал раз в пару лет, когда Тесей находил себе новую жену, и раз в десятилетие, на торжества в честь юбилея, — и то не всегда, потому что «нет ничего мучительнее скопища дальних родственников». В доме Грейвзов считали так же, с той только разницей, что эту фразу произносили шёпотом за спинами многочисленных гостей. Американцы обожают создавать драму вокруг себя, отвечал на это Ньют. В отличие от англичан, они слишком экстравертны и, похоже, у них слишком много свободного времени. _  
_

Теперь Персиваль собирал в дорогу старые брюки из тех, что не жалко, да поношенные рубашки, пусть и сшитые когда-то на заказ у хорошего портного. Запонки Персиваль снял вместе с планкой для галстука и не собирался надевать до прибытия в Америку, а вместо пиджаков подготовил тёплые свитера.  
  
В гостевой ванной он закатил рукава на рубашке. Отражение в зеркале всё ещё казалось ему уязвимым. Быстро сменив военную форму на строгий костюм, Персиваль отвык от удовольствия появляться на людях лишённым своей брони. Он по привычке убрал волосы назад и спустился в столовую.  
  
В углу длинного стола на подносе стояли кофейник и чашка, рядом лежал свежий «Пророк». Домовые эльфы развели портьеры, впустив в комнату холодный рассвет. Портреты, окаймляющие стену сплошной линией, словно меандр, дремали в одинаковых квадратных рамах. С появлением Персиваля громче затрещал растопленный камин.  
  
Особняк производил обманчивое впечатление места, в стенах которого, как под стеклянным колпаком, хранились ветхие ритуалы аристократии. Скамандеры действительно чтили семейные традиции, но традиции эти заключались не в вечерних приёмах и светских беседах. Здесь разводили гиппогрифов и переодевались к ужину, потому что дневная одежда к вечеру покрывалась пылью и коркой грязи.  
  
Кали, облачённая в брючный костюм, спустилась, когда Персиваль заканчивал вторую кружку кофе. Он поднялся отодвинуть ей стул.

 

 

[ ](http:)

  
— Персиваль, когда ты приехал? — поприветствовала она ещё в дверях.   
  
Шага она не сбавляла, но на трость опиралась сильнее обычного. Кали тяжело, по-мужски, опустилась на стул, и Персиваль на мгновение вспомнил, что она старше, чем кажется. Он видел колдографии молодой мисс Скамандер. Время проходило сквозь неё, как приведение, не в силах оставить след. Только войне удалось её задеть.   
  
Он не спрашивал, что случилось, следуя негласному правилу, по которому никто здесь не рассказывал фронтовых баек. Ньют как-то обмолвился, что Кали придавил собой гиппогриф, когда их сбили в небе. Этого было достаточно.  
  
Она отложила перчатки и отпила чай, появившийся перед ней на столе рядом с тарелкой, полной ирландского завтрака.  
  
— Поздно вечером. Как твоё здоровье?  
  
Кали отмахнулась, не отвлекаясь от еды.  
  
— Это всё проклятая осень. Льёт через день, а когда не льёт, за окном — гороховый суп. У нас тут уже отсырели кости.  
  
— Единственный туман, который я видел в этом году в Нью-Йорке, был от системы пароподачи.  
  
— Может, ты спутал его со смогом?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что всё не настолько плохо.  
  
— Значит, ты приехал не из тоски по природе? Тогда из мужской солидарности?  
  
Персиваль поднял бровь. Наколов на вилку кусок тоста, Кали подняла на него глаза.  
  
— Поддержать моего сына.  
  
«Смотря какого именно» — чуть было не сказал Персиваль и вместо ответа закурил. Кали продолжила:  
  
— Пустое. Тесей в прекрасном расположении духа, хотя и не должен быть. Он не найдёт себе лучше Эстер Идо. — Она безразлично пожала плечами. — Не думаю, что он захочет, впрочем. Эта дурная привычка разводиться у него от меня. Я знаю, что сложно выискивать недостатки, когда их нет. Тогда я думала, он приведёт вторую Нору. Даже не знаю, кого теперь ожидать.  
  
Всё зависело от того, кто станет постыдной пассией Тесея в следующий раз. Персиваль затянулся глубже, удержав лицо.   
  
Он видел снимки с первой свадьбы Тесея. Внешнее сходство Норы с Ньютом было менее очевидным, чем Персиваля с Эстер, но всё же оно было.   
  
— Хочешь, чтобы сыновья остепенились? — сменил он тему. Этот дом был огромен и пуст, в нём легко приживались призраки. — Тут я плохой советчик, Кали. Я старше Тесея и, как видишь, один.  
  
— Тесей? Ньют? Остепенились? — Кали издала смешок. — Ты неплохо знаешь их обоих, чтобы понимать, насколько до этого далеко. — Она отложила приборы и, сложив руки на груди, пожала плечами. — На Тесее клеймо старшего брата. Старшего сына. Я знаю, что это такое, у меня три младших сестры. Он пытается быть идеальным и для меня, и для Ньюта, и заодно для всех прочих, просто из привычки. Один раз начав, сложно остановиться.   
  
— Пожалуй. То же самое испытывает единственный наследник.  
  
— В твоём случае нет брата, которого это коснулось. Ньют попадал в передряги с детства. Тесей его вытаскивал. Настоящий гриффиндорец. Потом Ньют попал в Хаффлпафф. С этого момента он официально стал для всех «младшим братом Тесея Скамандера». — Кали цокнула языком и вытащила из пачки Персиваля сигарету. — Как будто мне есть дело, на каком он учится факультете. Вот когда его чуть не исключили, это был другой разговор. — Прикурив палочкой, она закончила, выдохнув дым: — Его всё это мало волновало, зато Тесея он обожал. Ньют никогда не пытался быть лучше него. Тесей взвалил себе на плечи всё и подарил ему роскошь делать то, что вздумается.  
  
— И что? Тесей думает, что должен тебе семью?   
  
— Только он так и думает, — ответила Кали, прежде чем встать, и кивком пригласила его к выходу. — Мне нужно покормить гиппогрифов, — сказала она, заткнув перчатки за пояс. Сигарету изо рта она не выпускала. — Байрон с возрастом совсем разучился ждать.  
  
Персиваль потушил окурок.  
  
— Я схожу за пальто.  
  
Он проводил её до входной двери и сам поднялся наверх. Застёгивался он, спускаясь по лестнице, и замер у её подножия, когда дверь в паре футов перед ним отворилась.   
  
Словно одних разговоров о нём было недостаточно, на пороге стоял Тесей в аврорской форме, прополощенной дождём. После Пашендейля они оба были сыты по горло водоотталкивающими заклинаниями.   
  
«Что ты тут делаешь?» — хотел спросить Персиваль, но заметил у него в ладони пузырёк с зельем. Конечно, подумал он с невесёлой усмешкой, идеальный сын принёс матери лекарство.  
  
Тесей сделал пару шагов вперёд и остановился. Он скинул капюшон. Персиваля охватило злое, горькое чувство несправедливости. Он был готов забыть Тесея и именно поэтому не был готов его видеть.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга, разделённые пустым холлом и полугодом молчания. Персиваль знал, что не изменился внешне — он постарел впрок за войну. Тесей же выглядел иначе. Старше, чем в день свадьбы, моложе, чем на фронте. Он снова собрал волосы в короткий хвост на затылке и обзавёлся щетиной, которая на многих бы смотрелась неопрятно, но только не на нём. Рассветные тени ложились буграми на исковерканную сторону его лица. Персиваль смотрел на них, но не замечал. Ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы вспомнить, как обезоруживающе Тесей был красив.   
  
— Кали на пастбище, — начал было Персиваль, собираясь уйти.  
  
Тесей вздрогнул. Он улыбнулся, сначала растерянно, затем довольно и, мотнув головой, стремительно пошёл ему навстречу, схватил за плечи и поцеловал.  
  
Персиваль не смог его оттолкнуть. К нему вернулось слабое ликование, почти неразличимое под слоем ужаса и отвращения к себе.   
  
Его история не была новой. Люди влюблялись, люди надеялись на счастливый финал. Потом те из них, кто был недостаточно хорош или не слишком удачлив, оставались в компании злобы или отчаяния, а иногда и того, и другого. Примерно таков был хронологический порядок любой истории о брошенном любовнике. Сейчас же все чувства вернулись к нему разом, вперемешку, будто кто-то выбил пробку из шампанского, и содержимое вылилось наружу.  
  
— Я скучал, Персиваль, — прошептал Тесей ему в шею, прежде чем снова коснуться губами его губ. Он попятился, продолжив поцелуй, потянул Персиваля за ремень брюк прочь из холла, спиной толкнул дверь в одну из комнат. Тесей не стягивал перчатки. Он редко был настолько нетерпеливым и настолько жадным, и это по-прежнему льстило. Тесей даже не замечал, что его не целовали в ответ.   
  
Он бросал Персиваля внезапно и подбирал, когда удобно, продолжая с того момента, на котором остановился, как продолжал свои военные письма. Когда он принялся расстёгивать брюки Персиваля, тот непослушными пальцами перехватил его запястья. Тесей замер, озадаченно глядя на их руки, тяжело дыша, и поднял лицо.   
  
— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил Персиваль, скользнув взглядом по шрамам на его мокром от дождя лице. Тесей побледнел за ирландскую осень. Веснушки на его коже поблёкли. Влажные волосы, упавшие на лоб, выглядели почти чёрными. — Какого дьявола ты делаешь, Тесей?  
  
Тесей растерянно покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
— Ты ведь здесь. Ты приехал.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
На мгновение Персиваль испытал бессильную ярость, но она быстро потухла. Он кивнул, дёрнув ртом.   
  
— Да. Я знаю. — Он отпустил руки Тесея и пошёл к выходу, обтирая шею от воды. — Ты никогда не понимал.

 

 

**3  
Полые люди**

  
Ужин был катастрофой.   
  
Происходящее за столом развивалось медленно, словно Персиваль стал свидетелем крушения поезда. В тишине скрип приборов о тарелки напоминал скрежет рельсов. Персиваль жевал стейк, не чувствуя вкуса.  
  
Утром он помог Кали и поднялся на мансарду, но с Ньютом разминулся. Персиваль испытывал облегчение, потому что не хотел говорить о том, что произошло. Может быть, думал он, эта буря минует Хоут-Хэд.  
  
Он надеялся, что Тесей не вернётся сюда из аврората. Но правила игры, знакомые Тесею годами, вдруг изменились, и он не собирался мириться с новыми. Вечером братья аппарировали в особняк почти одновременно. Со своего места за столом Персиваль видел их, замерших друг перед другом в холле, видел, как Тесей усмехнулся, и как Ньют отвёл глаза и зашагал прямиком в столовую. Ньют опустился на свободный стул рядом с Персивалем, не скрывая облегчения, пусть и было очевидно, что присутствие Персиваля ситуацию только усугубляло. Хмурый Тесей сел напротив, весь в чёрном, сам мрачный как туча, и рассадка стала похожа на расстановку сил. Кали во главе стола хмыкнула себе под нос, потушила сигару, но ничего не сказала.  
  
Персиваль поборол желание аппарировать из дома, сославшись на срочные дела. Он не хотел убегать. Он делал это в войну, пытался и после, он продержался полгода, и каков результат? Куда бы он ни пошёл, вокруг вился лабиринт, в котором Персиваль был мышью. Рука Тесея всюду ловила его легко.  
  
Он не мог так поступить с Ньютом. Тот молча навис над столом, пряча лицо. О еде Ньют вспоминал изредка и просто размазывал её по тарелке, не поднося ко рту.  
  
— Кали говорила, что ты бывал у нас в этом году, — сказал Тесей, нарушив паузу. — Мог бы заехать в Лондон повидать старого друга.  
  
Персиваль скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Всего пару раз, — невпопад ответил Ньют.  
  
— Не хотел отвлекать вас с Эстер внезапным приездом. Мы с тобой совсем потеряли связь.  
  
— Не то что с моим братом, да? — ответил Тесей, и Персиваль внутренне вздрогнул.  
  
— Я очень удивился, когда узнал, что вы близки. — Нарезая стейк, он поднял на них взгляд, и Персиваль понял: он знает точно. — Ньют не из тех, кто водит долгую дружбу. Что скажешь, Ньют? Или я неправ?  
  
— Видимо, у нас нашлось что-то общее, — едва слышно ответил Ньют, не поднимая головы.   
  
Отложив приборы, Кали откинулась на спинку стула. Она хмуро наблюдала за беседой какое-то время, потом призвала с комода огневиски и четыре стакана. Огневиски она не пожалела.  
  
— За счастливое воссоединение, — невесело сказала она.  
  
Вчетвером они выпили залпом. Персиваль молча налил себе ещё.  
  
— Мне жаль, что так случилось с Эстер, — сухо сказал он, стараясь перевести разговор в сторону светской беседы.  
  
— Тебе плевать.  
  
— Ты знаешь меня лучше.  
  
Тесей громко усмехнулся.  
  
— Разве? Что-то сомневаюсь.  
  
— И давно вы двое в ссоре? — наконец спросила Кали с лёгким недоумением.  
  
— Да, Персиваль, — злобно подхватил Тесей. — Давно ли?  
  
Персиваль с трудом поборол вспышку раздражения.  
  
— Со свадьбы, — тихо ответил Ньют.  
  
Тесей беззвучно расхохотался, покачал головой.  
  
— Какой же ты ублюдок, Грейвз.  
  
— Даже так? — Кали подняла брови.  
  
Злоба вернулась к Персивалю. Он медленно отложил приборы. Ньют то ли почувствовал его злость, то ли заметил перемену в его лице — он поймал Персиваля за локоть, но безуспешно.  
  
— Видишь ли, Кали, — улыбнулся Персиваль, не сводя глаз с Тесея. — Во время войны у нас были отношения, — он улыбнулся шире, — с Эстер. Ничего серьёзного, но Тесей всё не может это отпустить.  
  
На мгновение ему показалось, что Тесей начнёт дуэль или ударит его. Ничего подобного не произошло. Застывшая усмешка обезобразила Тесея, кривая и неестественная, подчёркнутая буграми шрамов. Когда-то давно свежим ранам под коркой госпитальных бинтов не удалось настолько исказить его черты. Сам он не сразу отмер и позже на полувздохе лишь дёрнул скулой.   
  
Персиваль догадался, что на самом деле испугал его, возможно, даже задел. Он не любил врать Кали и считал, что Эстер не заслужила быть средством защиты, но за одну короткую фразу испытал столько мстительного удовольствия, что легко утопил в нём муки совести.  
  
Кали промокнула губы салфеткой и шумно отодвинула стул от стола.  
  
— Думаю, я узнала достаточно, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Оставлю вас решать разногласия. — Дойдя до дверей, она обернулась. — Ньют?  
  
Притихший Ньют встрепенулся. Он весь ужин старался не привлекать к себе внимания, а сейчас и вовсе выглядел так, словно его лихорадило. Ему не было места в этой грызне. Из-за стола он встал спешно, но Тесей окликнул его, прежде чем Ньют успел сделать шаг к выходу:  
  
— Останься.   
  
Ньют замер, положив пальцы на край столешницы. Он коротко посмотрел на Тесея и сел на место, будто провинился и ждал, когда его начнут отчитывать.  
  
— Мерлин, — мрачно вздохнула Кали, затворяя за собой дверь. — Тогда доброй ночи.  
  
Они попрощались с ней, синхронно привстав, но не повернулись в сторону дверей. Тесей отточенным движением наложил на комнату Инсулато. Персиваль не сдержал смешка.   
  
— Здесь? — процедил Тесей сквозь зубы. — В этом доме, с Кали в соседней комнате?   
  
Ньют отмахнулся было, но не закончил движение и уронил руку на стол.  
  
— В этом доме это никогда не было проблемой, — всё же ответил он.   
  
По тону Персиваль понял, что Ньют терял терпение.  
  
Тесей услышал в ответе одним им понятный подтекст и на секунду растерянно умолк. Он нашёлся быстро, но переключился на Персиваля.  
  
— Я не стану закрывать на вашу интрижку глаза. Оставь в покое моего брата, Грейвз.   
  
Персиваль залил свой гнев очередной порцией огневиски. Происходящее начало его забавлять: их случайная встреча утром и нелепая беседа за остывающим ужином — он вдруг во всём разглядел чёрный юмор, словно в истории, где герой, застрявший в череде ужасных событий, под конец смеётся.

 

 

[ ](http:)

 

— И кого кому ты не готов отдать? — напрямую спросил он, прикуривая сигарету палочкой. 

Молчание подтвердило его догадки. Краем глаза он уловил движение, когда Ньют прикоснулся костяшками пальцев к губам. Персиваль не боялся правды. 

Подсознательно он был к ней готов, как смертельно больной к запоздалому диагнозу, и впервые ощущал своё преимущество в полной мере. Он поднял взгляд не сразу, но застал шокированное выражение на лице Тесея. Справившись с собой, тот сощурился.

— Что ты ещё рассказал ему, Ньют? 

— Я ничего… — начал было тот, но Тесей перебил.

— Думаешь, ему интересен  _ты_? Ты совсем его не знаешь. Он нашёл способ добраться до меня.

Повисла тишина. Персиваль не донёс до губ зажжённую сигарету, и пепел с неё опал на край тарелки. Тесей шумно выдохнул: выглядел он почти испуганным. Ньют опустил глаза, щёки его покрылись румянцем, но прежней нервозности как ни бывало. Теперь из них троих он один казался спокойным.

Персиваль чувствовал себя зрителем, который смотрел на опущенный занавес перед началом спектакля. Зал расселся, погас свет, стихли аплодисменты, но артисты не появлялись, и пауза затягивалась, из интригующей превращаясь в тревожную.

— Я, — начал было Тесей, но Ньют не позволил ему договорить.

— О, нет, — почти беззвучно сказал он, не поднимая глаз от стола. — Нет, Тесей. Это ты его не знаешь. И меня не знаешь. И хуже всего — ты не знаешь самого себя.

Он закусил губу и поднялся, мягко и плавно, без резких движений. Персиваль, отбросив потухшую сигарету на тарелку, встал следом, и последним выпрямился Тесей. Теперь они стояли втроём вокруг стола, как полководцы перед разостланной картой.

— Мне нужно… — заговорил Ньют и запнулся. — У меня дела. Если решите драться, идите на пастбище. 

С этими словами он вышел. Персиваль хотел броситься за ним, но его пригвоздил к месту взгляд Тесея.

Садиться они не стали, спора не продолжили тоже. Персиваль взял свой тумблер и поболтал в нём огневиски. Казалось, что теперь, когда всё вскрылось, между ними двумя исчезла преграда, та стена молчания, за которой прятался Тесей, и которую Персиваль боялся разрушить. Какая глупость, подумал он запоздало, ведь терять тогда было нечего. Ньют сказал верно: Тесей никогда ему не принадлежал. Возможно, в этом и заключался секрет. Ты всегда чувствовал, что не получил всего, и каждый раз старался отхватить ещё немного.

— Знаешь, — беззлобно начал Персиваль, потерев рот ребром ладони. — Когда ты уходил, я задавался одним и тем же вопросом. Я говорил себе: «Чего ты ждал?». 

Он пожал плечами. Тесей напротив стоял, сложив руки на груди. Единственный глаз его тускло блестел в свете свечей. Со стороны могло показаться, что Тесей готов ринуться в бой, но это были всего лишь остатки бравады, клочья ярости и стыда — пепел после пожара. Тишина между ними была под стать, усталой и мёртвой. 

— Я бы спал лучше, если бы хоть раз задумался о том, чего ждал ты, золотой мальчик. — Персиваль опрокинул огневиски в глотку и кивнул в сторону двери, за которой не так давно исчез Ньют. — Теперь ты доволен?

Тесей не отвечал. Он стоял, глядя перед собой без эмоций, как гвардейский часовой на посту. Можно было делать с ним что угодно, он бы не шевельнулся.

Персиваль больше не хотел причинять ему боль, словно бы имея на это право, и отыгрываться за то, что Тесей оказался идеальным для всех, кроме него. Всё было просто: война прошла, оставив их на обломках жизни, и случай крутил калейдоскоп, объединяя осколки как угодно душе. Сам масштаб их трагедии был смехотворен. На фоне общей картины она теряла драматический эффект. Весь мир сейчас был похож на разбитое зеркало. Персиваль потерял вкус к злобе, растратив её на фронте. Всё, что от неё осталось, — это пустые гильзы.

Здесь, в этом доме, в этой комнате, не было злодеев и не было жертв — и точно не было никаких героев.

Неожиданно Тесей громко вздохнул, словно всё это время задерживал дыхание. Тускло улыбнувшись, он покачал головой.

— Нет. Это совсем не то, чего я хотел.

 

 

**4  
Во Фландрских полях среди крестов**

  
Он думал об Эстер.

После свадьбы Эстер появлялась в Хоут-Хэде чаще, чем Тесей, и Ньют так привык к ней, что почти перестал её замечать. Молчаливой тенью она ходила по особняку, болтала с Кали у камина, ужинала вместе с ними, но чаще всего она приходила к Ньюту в стойла, где помогала задавать корм, чистила копыта и перья. Гиппогрифы её любили. Но Эстер появилась в семье Скамандеров не ради гиппогрифов.

Они шли на пастбище. Стоял конец октября, с залива дул ветер, выполаскивая края их болотно-зелёных мантий. По цвету они сливались с месивом из пожухлой травы и грязи под ногами.

— Почти Пашендейль, — пробормотала Эстер. Щёки её обветрились и покраснели, губы растрескались. Она выглядела усталой.

Над их головами наворачивала круги Бронте.

— Там тоже были грязь и топь, — продолжила Эстер, как всегда невосприимчимая к чужому молчанию. — Грязи было столько, что мы её даже не чистили. Если бы мы её чистили, у нас не осталось бы сил на войну.

Они остановились у валуна, с которого можно было увидеть маяк. Сейчас он пульсировал красным, будто не предупреждал корабли, а пытался их отпугнуть. Ньют задрал голову и свистнул — Бронте откликнулась ему сверху, но спускаться не стала.

— Тут тоже столько грязи, что её нельзя вычистить. — Что-то в голосе Эстер напрягло Ньюта. Он взглянул на неё. Она смотрела как будто сквозь него, вдаль на залив. — И всё равно тут очень красиво.

Эстер никогда не жаловалась. Она была из тех людей, которые сносили всё молча, но даже у таких однажды заканчивалось терпение. Теперь же Эстер будто колебалась, решая, излить душу Ньюту или нет, а он просто безмолвно ждал её решения.

И она наконец решилась. Глядя в сторону, она сказала:

— Сначала я подумала, что он мне изменяет.

— Он бы никогда так не поступил, — сразу ответил Ньют и не солгал. Эстер торопливо кивнула.

— Потом я подумала, что он просто меня не любит. — Здесь Ньют промолчал, и после паузы Эстер продолжила: — А потом я поняла, что дело не во мне. Он правда не любит, но не меня, а всех женщин. Любых.

Она посмотрела на Ньюта так, будто только что сообщила ему нечто невероятное, какое-то запредельное откровение, способное перевернуть с ног на голову весь мир. Но проходили секунды, и блеск в её глазах тускнел. В конце концов она отвернулась.

Поняла ли Нора? Или решила, что Тесей просто глупец, который не смог разглядеть в ней неогранённый драгоценный камень? Ньют ставил на второе, поэтому Нору ему не было жаль.

Они сидели на валуне, а вокруг них разворачивался Пашендейль.

 

 

 

**5  
Морские скитальцы**

  
Из столовой Ньют сразу пошёл в свою комнату, а оттуда, не задерживаясь, — в чемодан. Он хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное, но полчаса спустя обнаружил себя лежащим навзничь на поросшем травой луге. Пахло сеном и подходящим к концу степным августом. Снаружи был поздний вечер, здесь — глубокая ночь, наполненная стрекотанием аргентинских цикад.

Полусферу искусственной крыши Ньют украсил белым росчерком Млечного Пути, звёзды которого дрожали, как свечи в рождественской гирлянде. Не хватало только остролиста, подвешенного вместо полной луны.

Ньют зажмурился и выдохнул. Какой-то частью своего рассудка он понимал, что всё произошло так, как должно было произойти.

Часто вместо того, чтобы разговаривать с людьми, он разыгрывал в своей голове беседы с воображаемыми собеседниками. «Почему?», — спрашивал он у Тесея, и Тесей отвечал: «Потому что Кали будет в ужасе». «Мама не узнает, — говорил Ньют, — маму ничего не интересует, кроме гиппогрифов и зачарованных сервизов». «Она не так невнимательна, как ты думаешь», — отвечал Тесей и замолкал, потому что Ньют не мог с этим спорить.

Персиваль спрашивал у него: «Почему ты написал мне о разводе Тесея?», и Ньют отвечал: «Потому что надеялся, что теперь у вас всё получится». Но когда Персиваль приехал, Ньют не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы об этом сказать. Быть может, Персиваль уплыл бы обратно в Нью-Йорк, так ничего и не узнав, если бы Тесей не вернулся домой.

Он надеялся, что Тесей и Персиваль решат все свои вопросы. Он наделся, что Персиваль придёт к нему. Он надеялся, что к нему придёт Тесей. Он хотел бы оказаться сейчас в Аргентине, откуда привёз цикад и запах августовской скошенной травы.

Когда он открыл глаза, над ним, сунув руки в карманы вытертых брюк, стоял Персиваль. Вокруг его головы звёзды нарисовали белёсый нимб. Он молчал, и Ньют тоже молчал. Вместо того, чтобы подать ему руку, Персиваль медленно опустился рядом: растянулся на траве и щелчком прикурил сигарету.

— Зря, — сказал ему Ньют без особого запала. — Кто знает, кого ты приманишь запахом табака.

— Никого, — ответил Персиваль и выпустил в воздух струйку дыма. — Никого из твоих тварей он не привлекает.

Он не глядя протянул сигарету Ньюту. Ньют взял её, затянулся и вернул обратно.

— Не хочешь узнать, что произошло в столовой? — спросил Персиваль.

— Я надеялся, что вы помиритесь.

— Да?

Ему не хотелось ни о чём говорить. Впервые убежище, которое он создал для своих животных и себя самого, перестало его сохранять. Потолок, превращённый магией в звёздное небо, начал давить. Ньют снова закрыл глаза.

— Я надеялся, — сказал Ньют тихо, — что вы помиритесь, и у вас... — Он сбился. — И ты вернёшься к нему. И у вас всё будет как раньше.

Чем больше он говорил, тем яснее понимал, что это неправда. Он привык к Персивалю, хотя виделись они редко: к его письмам и присутствию, к тому, что Персивалю было не всё равно. К его бесстрастному профилю и угрюмым шуткам, граничащим со злой иронией. 

Так же, как раньше было с Тесеем. Как было с Тесеем и теперь: их узы были неразрывны, они были выше любых отношений. 

— Вот как, — пробормотал Персиваль.

— Я не Тесей, — продолжил Ньют. — И, вероятно, никогда не смог бы им стать.

Персиваль не стал на это отвечать. Он промолчал, а потом сказал задумчиво и медленно: слова уже зазвучали, а он будто не мог решить, говорить или нет:

— Он поцеловал меня этим утром.

— Видимо, что-то пошло не так, — без особого удивления заметил Ньют.

Рядом зашелестела трава. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как Персиваль сел, скрестив ноги и опершись на траву правой рукой.

— Всё пошло не так, — ответил он и, затянувшись напоследок, потушил окурок пальцами. — Вы оба не умеете разговаривать, считая, что другие должны догадаться сами по себе. Да что там — никто из нас троих этого не умеет.

Он наклонился, заслонив головой Млечный путь. Пару секунд Ньют разглядывал его лицо, те черты, которые можно было различить в почти полной темноте: сведённые судорогой тёмные брови, чёрные провалы глаз, скошенную линию рта. В последние свои дни в Хоут-Хэде Эстер хмурилась так же. Может, и Ньют так хмурился, и даже Кали, и их отец, который исчез в море, когда Ньюту было четыре. Хоут-Хэд делал это с людьми.

Ньют сам подался вверх, чтобы поцеловать Персиваля. Как и всегда, поцелуй вышел неловким поначалу, пока оба пытались приноровиться, а потом стал глубже и медленнее. Персиваль никогда не торопился, Ньют торопился всегда, и каждый их поцелуй начинался с попытки отыскать общий ритм, будто за считанные часы они успевали разладиться, как музыкальные инструменты.

Они отстранились друг от друга. Персиваль снова сел, но рука его осталась лежать на плече Ньюта. Его палец рассеяно оглаживал ключицу, забираясь под отворот рубашки: привычное, интимное, почти хозяйское движение. 

— Мы не стали разговаривать, — сказал Персиваль, глядя в сторону. — Тесей ушёл. Я посидел немного и спустился сюда. Кали, должно быть, обо всём догадалась.

— Кали просто хочет, чтобы мы были счастливы, — ответил Ньют. — Она терпеть не может ссоры. И ей было грустно, когда уехала Эстер. Кали взяла с неё обещание, что она будет приезжать в Хоут-Хэд.

— Прекрасная выйдет семейная встреча, — заметил Персиваль невесело. Ньют усмехнулся.

— Она хороший человек, — сказал он.

— Все мы хорошие люди.

Фраза прозвучала настолько иронично, что от иронии в ней не осталось и следа. Ньют знал, что они были хорошими людьми: все, кроме, может быть, Норы. И то он не мог быть уверен: Нора его раздражала, но тогда он ещё не научился относиться к людям и их маленьким слабостям с пониманием.

Поцелуй ощущался как признание, как поставленная точка, но Ньюту казалось, будто её вывели пером авгура.

— Пойдём в кровать, — предложил Персиваль. — Эта трава исколола мне весь зад.

Ньют рассмеялся.

— Из тебя вышел бы никчёмный спутник в походах.

— Тебе следует приехать ко мне в Нью-Йорк, — сказал Персиваль, поднимаясь и протягивая руку. Ньют схватил его за запястье и встал. — У меня особняк на двенадцать этажей в самом центре города. Спальня на весь этаж. И повсюду кровати.

Ньют покосился на него с недоверием. Лицо Персиваля было совершенно бесстрастным — с таким лицом можно было разъяснять своему отряду план наступления.

— Я шучу, — сжалился он. — Но предложение в силе. Иногда мне кажется, что ты побывал во всех штатах, кроме Нью-Йорка.

— Я был в Нью-Йорке, — ответил Ньют. — Но не в самом городе. И мы ещё не были знакомы.

— Досадное упущение.

Они стояли несколько секунд, держась за руки, будто любовники на перроне, а потом Персиваль развернулся и повёл Ньюта за собой. Звёзды над их головами начинали гаснуть — над искусственной Аргентиной занимался рассвет.

 

 

 

***

  
В спальне их ждал Тесей.

Сгорбившись, он сидел на кровати, в руках у него были свёртки-конверты из вощёной бумаги. Когда Ньют с Персивалем поднялись в комнату, он даже не обернулся.

Для них троих здесь было слишком мало места. Не поворачивая головы, Тесей сказал:

— Я пришёл попросить прощения, — и начал разматывать бечёвку, обёрнутую вокруг плоской металлической кнопки.

Из конверта на кровать посыпались письма, колдографии и простые магловкие фотокарточки, старая корреспонденция, которую Ньют узнал незамедлительно: это были письма с фронта и на фронт, короткие записки и исписанные с двух сторон листы бумаги. Персиваль смотрел на них пустыми глазами, и только когда на постель упал плоский серебряный портсигар, скула Персиваля дёрнулась, как от нервного тика.

На одной из фотокарточек Тесей стоял рядом с Персивалем на фоне разрушенного здания, похожего на средневековый замок. У Тесея были целы оба глаза, Персиваль выглядел моложе на добрых пятнадцать лет. Оба улыбались, придерживая друг друга за пояс.

— Я повёл себя по-скотски, — медленно проговорил Тесей.

У Ньюта закололо в груди, но одновременно с жалостью он чувствовал раздражение, приязнь и тоску, страшную мешанину эмоций, которые раздирали его изнутри. Он любил Тесея и не мог на него злиться, но копившаяся в нём обида достигла своего предела. Персиваль не дал ему заговорить первым.

— Даже не думай, что у тебя получится, — сказал он. Тесей обернулся.

— Я не...

— У тебя ничего не выйдет, Тесей.

Тесей выпрямился. Ростом он был немногим выше Персиваля, но умел выглядеть больше, когда сам того хотел. Его обычно спокойное лицо скривило судорогой: казалось, что ему на самом деле было больно. Ньют почти машинально схватил Персиваля за запястье, словно опасаясь, что тот кинется в драку.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, — с каким-то отчаянием сказал Тесей.

— Ты потратил время, чтобы собрать и принести сюда всё это, — недобро проговорил Персиваль, — зачем?

— Чтобы показать, что мне не всё равно, — ответил Тесей сразу же, будто впервые за весь разговор знал, о чём говорил. — И никогда не было всё равно.

Ньют начал понимать.

— Хватит, — сказал он устало, обошёл Персиваля и взял с кровати второй конверт. 

Внутри тоже были колдографии и письма, и его собственные рисунки, сделанные зачарованными чернилами. На одном из них взмывала в небо и улетала с листка самка украинского сталебрюха, одна из тех, с которыми Ньют работал на Карпатах.

Ньют даже помнил её имя — Ласточка. Русским нравилось называть своих драконов в честь птиц.

Он обернулся. Тесей с Персивалем смотрели на него, словно ждали вердикта. И тогда Ньют сделал то, что казалось ему самым правильным, самым логичным: в два шага приблизился к Тесею и поцеловал его, пальцами зарывшись в зачёсанные назад волосы.

Они не целовались с Тесеем с той самой истории, когда Ньюта едва не отчислили из Хогвартса, но за годы не изменилось ничего, губы Тесея по-прежнему были мягкими и податливыми, он всё так же оторопело вздыхал, будто от неожиданности, и отводил голову назад. Ньют знал это, поэтому придержал его за затылок.

Поцелуй получился коротким: первым отстранился Ньют. Тесей смотрел на него почти со страхом, чуть в стороне Персиваль копировал его взгляд.

— Полагаю, — протянул он после паузы, — мне здесь не место.

— Нет, — ответил Ньют, сам наполовину смущённый, — нет, тебе здесь самое место.

— Это... неправильно.

— Почему? — одновременно спросили Ньют и Тесей. Испуг сошёл с Тесеева лица, сменившись чем-то, похожим на надежду. — Ох, Мерлин, — рявкнул он и бросился к Персивалю с такой поспешностью, что тот отступил на пару шагов. Тесей обхватил ладонями его лицо, Персиваль неловко упёрся руками в его предплечья, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть, то ли боясь, что он уйдёт сам.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло. — Тесей не выпускал Персиваля, вынуждал его смотреть на себя. — Мне жаль, что я наговорил тебе и Ньюту гадостей. Мне жаль, что я трус, который сбежал от вас обоих. Мне жаль, и я хочу всё исправить.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты снова не сбежишь? — Голос Персиваля был спокойным   
— как волнорез, на который налетел лихорадочный монолог Тесея.

— Никто не обещает тебе любовь до гроба, — сказал Тесей. Персиваль скривился.

— Но мы можем попробовать, — сказал Ньют.

Он представлял пару раз, как Тесей с Персивалем целовались, — сначала с горечью, когда получал письма с Запада и только догадывался обо всём, потом с интересом. Теперь это происходило на его глазах, и происходило совсем не так, как он себе воображал. С ним Тесей был мягче, с Персивалем напористее: вдвоём они пятились в странном подобии танго, пока Персиваль лопатками не упёрся в стену, едва не снеся локтем бумажную птицу. Её спасло только то, что она перелетела на несколько футов вбок, распахнув клюв в беззвучном крике.

Ньют смотрел на них, желая присоединиться, но не зная, как. Когда Тесей отстранился, рубашка Персиваля уже была расстёгнута и выдернута из штанов.

— В этом доме, — ошалело передразнил Тесея Персиваль, — с Кали в соседней комнате?

Тесей ухмыльнулся. Из-за шрамов его улыбка всегда получалась немного кривой.

— В этом доме это никогда не было проблемой, — отозвался он.

Ньют сгрёб с кровати письма и колдографии и бросил их на столик у кровати. Меньше года назад здесь стояла ополовиненная бутылка огневиски, и Персиваль тянулся к ней, пытаясь неловко прикрыться рубашкой с вырванными пуговицами. А ещё раньше на мансарде над ними был расстелен плед, и в окно под потолком светил Млечный путь — оригинал, который блек по сравнению с искусственной копией.

Наверное, всё и должно было кончиться вот так. Ньют даже не думал об этом, пока не приоткрыл конверт из вощёной бумаги и не увидел там рисунок Ласточки вместе с десятками других писем, бесценных хроник чудовищной войны, подарившей Скамандерам Персиваля Грейвза.

Его вело от желания, и Персиваля с Тесеем не меньше. Они пытались раздеться сами и пытались раздеть друг друга, но больше мешали, чем помогали. В какой-то момент Тесей повернулся к нему, и Ньют, протянув руки, щёлкнул застёжками повязки на его затылке. На нём уже не было одежды, но только без повязки, обнажив изуродованную половину лица и пустую глазницу, он стал по-настоящему нагим. Персиваль, перебравшись ближе, потянул Тесея на себя и поцеловал его в правую скулу. Потом он тронул Ньюта за руку и сказал:

— Сядь на край кровати, — и когда Ньют выполнил его просьбу, опустился на пол между его разведённых ног.

Рядом судорожно выдохнул Тесей. Одной рукой он притянул Ньюта за голову, вовлекая в поцелуй, а второй обхватил самого себя.

Рот Персиваля сменился рукой, дрогнув, рука легла Ньюту на живот там, где покоилась ладонь Тесея. Тот отстранился. Открыв глаза, Ньют увидел, как Тесей наклонился, поцеловал Персиваля сначала в угол рта, будто промахнувшись, и тут же в губы, притянул за шею ближе.

Персиваль надавил Ньюту на грудь, а Тесей потянул к себе за плечо. Они опустились на кровать общим движением. Тесей тёрся о его бедро, рука Персиваля оглаживала член — вразнобой, будто они подчинялись стрелкам метрономов, запущенных с интервалом в секунду. Ньют накрыл Тесея рукой, направив, как нужно, шумно выдохнул, нарушив их сосредоточенное молчание. Тогда, встрепенувшись, они разладились, заметались вновь.

Их движения были суматошными, раскоординированными, они постоянно сталкивались плечами и головами, и Тесей всякий раз усмехался, то ли пытаясь развеять неловкость, то ли от неожиданно накатившего облегчения. Ньют тоже это чувствовал — будто плотину, пытавшуюся сдержать горный ручей, наконец прорвало, и вода хлынула на поля.

 

Через пару часов они обессиленно лежали на кровати, слишком тесной для троих. Персиваль рассеянно перебирал волосы Тесея: лента потерялась, и Ньют не мог вспомнить, когда именно. Он сам оказался с другого края — его голова покоилась на плече Тесея.

— Эти две свадьбы, — сказал вдруг Персиваль, — к чему они были?

Тесей вздохнул. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и дышал ровно, будто спал, но ответил почти сразу:

— Мне... всё это казалось несерьёзным. Я думал, что если женюсь, то всё исправится само по себе.

— Ты мог попытаться ещё с десяток раз.

— Мог бы, — хмыкнул Тесей. — Но после Эстер решил, что больше не стану.

Когда-то у Ньюта тоже были вопросы, но многолетнее табу ответило на них само. В их семье не принято было разговаривать: подразумевалось, что все понимают друг друга и так. Их письма с войны не несли никакой сути, но информацию предлагалось извлекать из праздной на первый взгляд чуши. «Па-де-Кале — один в один Дублинский залив» значило, что Тесей был во Франции, «русские со скуки научили сталеблюхов выплёвывать пламя в такт оркестру» значило, что на Карпатах ничего не происходит. «Я женюсь» значило, что Тесей снова запутался и струсил. О том, что отец исчез в море, Ньют узнал из разговора тётушек.

Персиваль влился в их семью, будто всегда ей принадлежал. Он не стал спрашивать, что сделало Эстер такой особенной.

Ближе к рассвету, когда все уснули, Ньют выбрался из постели, набросил на себя халат и спустился вниз. Кали не спала — она сидела в кресле с книгой на коленях и курила одну из кубинских сигар, которые привёз ей Персиваль.

Рядом стоял поднос с кофейником и бутылкой огневиски. Кали бросила на Ньюта быстрый взгляд поверх очков и тут же вернулась к чтению.

— Надеюсь, вы не убили Персиваля и не скинули его тело с утёсов, — сказала она.

— Конгресс бы нам не простил, — ответил Ньют, присаживаясь в кресло рядом.

— Тесей сумел бы выставить всё так, что его бы ещё и наградили.

— Тебе совсем не жаль Персиваля?

Кали усмехнулась.

— Конечно жаль. Кто ещё будет возить мне сигары из Америки?

 

 

 

**Эпилог**

  


 **Дорогая Эстер**

  
Он надеялся, что в день отъезда британская погода преподнесёт ему сюрприз, что выглянет солнце или, напротив, — на остров обрушится тайфун, но ничего такого не произошло. Небо было невзрачного серого цвета, и такой же была вода. Над ней паром клубился туман, из которого тёмными громадами выступали корабли.

Среди них был «Маджестик», на котором Персиваль должен был вернуться домой.

Слово «домой» вязло на языке: за одно сегодняшнее утро он произнёс его трижды. Один раз — во время раннего завтрака с Кали, которая по-отечески потрепала Персиваля по руке. «Мог бы остаться до Рождества», — сказала она ласково, а Персиваль ответил: «Нужно домой. Кто знает, что наворотили без меня в Конгрессе».

Второй раз — за пару часов до этого. Ньют, поднявшийся затемно, дописывал что-то в черновиках: увлёкшись, он натянул рубашку только на одну руку, и второй рукав бессильно болтался у ножки стула. Тесей лежал на матрасе и курил, стряхивая пепел в тяжёлую латунную пепельницу. Он был без повязки, но полумрак мансарды скрадывал правую часть его лица, и только когда он подносил к губам сигарету и затягивался, красный огонёк подсвечивал его шрамы.

Персивалю пора было возвращаться в гостевую спальню и одеваться, но вместо этого он листал «Оксфордскую антологию мистической поэзии», найденную им среди книг о животных. «Каллиопа, — было написано на форзаце сиреневыми чернилами, — вот тебе ещё с десяток идей для гиппогрифьих имён».

«Вихрь в далеком море — Я, — прочёл Персиваль начало первой же поэмы. — Волны бьются в берег — Я».

— Ещё немного — и я опоздаю на лайнер, — заметил он. Тесей носом выдохнул дым.

— Невелика беда. Отплывёшь на следующем.

— Не думаю, что президент будет рад.

— Вернёшься обратно — пристрою тебя в аврорат. — Тесей усмехнулся. — Или в Министерство к Ньюту.

— Он отлично ладит с лечурками, — рассеянно отозвался Ньют, не отвлекаясь от пера. Таким же тоном он мог описывать повадки какой-нибудь очередной мрачной твари.

— Нужно домой, — сказал Персиваль и забрал у Тесея почти выкуренную сигарету. — Дела не ждут.

— Конечно. Кто же ещё встанет между Америкой и тёмной магией, — не без иронии заметил Тесей.

Персиваль затушил сигарету и притянул к себе Тесея, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

Теперь все трое стояли в порту Саутгемптона, среди человеческого потока, хлынувшего на палубу причалившего корабля. Рядом надрывно плакал ребёнок, и ему вторила, подвывая, собака. В людском гомоне они утопали, как корабли в утреннем тумане.

— Мне пора, — сказал Персиваль.

— Конечно, — отозвался Тесей и протянул ему руку. — Домой?

— Домой. — И мысленно повторил, будто пытаясь себя убедить: «Домой».

_«Дорогая Эстер,_

_Я пишу тебе, пока плыву в Нью-Йорк на лайнере «Маджестик». Раньше он назывался «Бисмарк»; после войны Германия передала его Великобритании. Если вдуматься, я приложил руку к самому факту того, что теперь этот корабль курсирует по Атлантическому океану, связывая меня с особняком Хоут-Хэд._

_Он роскошен. Кажется, будто из обеденной можно попасть на приём к Георгу V. От обилия позолоты меня начинает тошнить. Или виной тому качка — не могу быть уверен наверняка._

_Жаль, что так получилось с Липотиным. Надеюсь, он обрёл покой. Тесей до сих пор хранит купленный у него портсигар с французской гравировкой: кстати, я так и не спросил, как она переводится. Тесей пошутил, что там могло быть семейное проклятие. Я же полагаю, что там написано благословение — по крайней мере, большинство из нас дожили до конца войны._

_Меня в Нью-Йорке ждут его часы. Наверное, он боялся, что дорогие его сердцу вещи окажутся на помойке, а вместе с ними — память о его семье. Но мы живы. Мы помним._

_Я не забуду и Ивет. Встреча с ней стала одним из лучших событий, которые произошли со мной во время войны._

_Береги себя._

_Персиваль_

_P.S._

_Ты спрашивала, от чего бежал Тесей. От того же, от чего мы с тобой когда-то: я — в Париж, ты — из Парижа._

_Он тоже бежал от себя._

_Как и мы, он осознал это не сразу. Не думаю, что это важно, ведь в конечном счёте мы понимаем. И мы возвращаемся»._


End file.
